The Haunted House or The Ghost and Mr KenKen
by bat
Summary: begains with a contest that Ken enters A&Y pairing and maybe K&O later but first the ghost
1. Default Chapter

The Haunted House (or The Ghost and Mr. KenKen)  
  
Ken ran into the flower shop with a great excitement. His eyes twinkled more blue then green, and they gave away his new found joy. "HEY YOU GUYS!" Ken yelled. "You'll never guess what happened. Omi where are YOU?!" He was still Yelling when he bumped into Aya who sent him to the wall and shut him up with just one icey cold stare. Yohji and Omi followed their cold leader into the now quiet and closed shop.  
"Ken, what was all the noise about?" Omi asked.  
"You know that new radio statation that had the Halloween contest, to stay in that run down mansion?" Ken said to Omi.  
"Yes Ken, I do. Most of the kids in my school have sent in letters to be picked. Why?" replied Omi.  
"I sent one in too. We got picked to go on an interveiw. From there two other groups, that makes three groups get to stay in the haunted house Halloween night. I'm sure they'll pick us, because where esle are they going to find four other pretty boys." Yohji who had not really been listening until the word pretty came into the conversion lifted his head to Ken and said slowly.  
" What four guys?"  
"Oh Yohji don't be a dumb ass, I sent in for the four of us." Ken beamed back at him. Yohji's eyes grew big and he whined to Aya.  
"Aya, Aya I don't want to go any stupid dirty haunted house with Kenken."  
"I'm not going so you don't need to worry, you don't have to go either." Aya said, glaring daggers at Ken, to try and make the older two change their minds. Ken looked to Omi he had to get Omi on his side if he was to win the other two over. Omi could tell by the look in Kens eyes that he needed his help, and Omi did like to help Ken with his little needs.  
"Aya before we rain on Ken's party lets hear him out first, o- kay?" There was the puppy dog eyes only Omi could turn on. Aya stood firm for a second and then nodded for Ken to go on. Aya didn't want to turn to see Yohji but he did and there was the pout that ment he was not going to give in tonight, Even if it was him that wanted too.  
"O-kay, it's like this, we go down and the radio people talk with us and see if we would make a good showing in the house. You know how scared we are how brave if we could last the night. If we win we get a milloin dollars. I mean how hard can staying in the old Chang Estate be? We are assasins."  
"That's right we are. So we cann't be seen." Aya pointed out.  
"Hey it's radio." Ken said with his tung stuck out.  
"So let agree to go to the interview and see if we even get pass the frount door." Omi suggested.  
"O-kay with me, if Yohji wants to." Aya said, leaving the ball and Omi's disappointment in Yohji's court.  
"Well Yohji, whats it going to be?" Omi sighed with small tears in the coners of his baby blues.  
"OH GODS, Omi turn it off. We can go talk with the people." Ken started jumping up and down, with glee. " Oh and turn him off before supper, O-kay." Yohji added as he and Aya left the room. Omi turned to Ken with a big smile.  
"Well Ken, when do we have to be at the interveiw?"  
"Tursday by eight." Ken then sent Omi a thumbs up, and ran to his room the get ready he only had three days to find out enough to inpress the judges.  
  
Thursday Evening  
  
Ken was in a huff, did he look alright? Did he look like a sound person or some kind of nut. He had deceded to wear his dark blue t-shirt and not to faded jeans, but maybe a dress shirt and black slacks would be better. Should they look older or younger what kind of groups we're they looking for. He ran to Omi for help they only had three hours left before they needed to be there and he didn't want to be late. Ken knocked on Omis door and it opened, Omi had on a red sweater and blue jeans and tennis shoes, he looked like a school kid, but hey that was what he was.  
"Omi do I look alright?" Ken asked. Omi looked him up and down, he looked just fine like always but wait, he was thinking about the judges.  
"You just need a jacket, it's chilly out, but you do look fine." Omi smiled at him.  
"Omi you don't think Yohji and Aya will embaress us do you? Yohji wouldn't wear his club clothes and Aya wouldn't wear that ornge sweater, would they?" Ken had a worry there alright. The others might just do that to ruin Kens chances at the house.  
"Lets go see if their ready?" Omi stated, and went out his door and down the hall to Yohji's room. Omi knocked once, then twince, and trice but noone came to the door. "Maybe Aya's room." So Omi and Ken went on to Aya's and knocked but no answer came. "Where could they have gone?" Omi asked Ken knowing there was no answer to be found there.  
"Hey Omi!" Yohjis voice came frome down in the kitchen. "Where is the coffee?"  
"Yohji stay right there, I'll come show you." Omi said back. "Ken if he's down there looking for coffee he is already to go. Hurry up and if it's terrible we still have time to change him, and hopefully Aya's not to far away to see if he is dressed alright." Omi jumped down most of the stairs and Ken wasn't far behind.  
"You could of told me, I can follow some clues." Yohji said. Omi went to the cabnet by the fridge and pulled the coffee out and handed it to Yohji. Yohji had a tight long sleved t-shirt on the color of emerald to match his eyes and low cut black jeans but the shirt was long so no skin showed. Aya was sitting at the table all in black, long sheved black t- shirt tight black jeans. Omi then noticed their jackets over the chair, one black and one brown, thank the gods they've took pity on Ken.  
"You two look ready, why don't we stop for coffee on the way and get going?" Omi said. Ken shook his head yes.  
"Alright." Aya said getting up, and putting on his jacket and giving Yohji his. Aya went to the door and took down his keys. " But we are not drinking it in my car." He then went out the door, Omi looked at Yohji,  
he rolled his eyes and said.  
"Not my car." Yohji and Omi then started to giggle as they went for said car. Ken was puzzled he didn't get it, but blondes could be silly like that.  
  
The Interveiw  
  
They were shown a room to wait it had many chairs and tables and many groups of people sitting, walking, standing about. Aya spied a table in a dark connor and went straight for it. When he arrived a nerd was sitting there wainting for his nerd freinds to come back from who knew where, but Aya glared at him and the nerd vanish from his sight. Omi ran over and cleaned the table off and they now sat down at it. "Aya you could of let Omi ask if we could have this spot."Ken said. "Omi why do you think there is this many people still here?" Ken then asked Omi.  
"Don't know ,but I'm going to find out." Omi said getting up from the table to mill about in the crowd.  
"Ken, You know you brought us into a nerd and reject convention, right?" Yohji said, pushing up his sunglasses. Aya glared death at Ken. This was worst then high school. Aya was thinking of takeing Ken out back when Omi returned.  
"The boy, Ted, over there said most every body has gone in, but for us and the group that is still in there. They asked for everyone to stay, so they could tell who was the finaliest tonight." Omi then sat down. The four of them sat not talking much. Aya scared away any body who ventured near their table. Some girls had come close and then backed away, and stayed about two tables away stareing at them. "You don't think their from around the folwer shop?" Omi asked the other three.  
"No, I don't rember them." Yohji said. the group was queit again. Then Yohji jumped up from his chair as a hand came down on his shoulder. Aya rose up from his chair, with Omi grabing his arm to stop the punch, it was the nerd back with his group of nerd freinds.  
"You boys can go but your girlfriend can stay." Nerd one said acting all tough. Yohji started to laugh and then the nerd reliesed that he wasn't a girl.  
"You guys must be nerds if you don't know a boy from a girl." Ken laughed at them. The tall one with glass slaped at Ken witch only made Ken laugh harder. Tears where running down his face when the staff person came to tell them it was their turn. The nerds laughed to thmeselves then because Ken now looked like a jerk and he was going in to talk to the Judges and the nerds knew how uptight they where.  
  
The four of them sat in a row of chairs in frount of six jugdes two females and three males and something Yohji said Omi was toyuong to know about. Aya had punched him in the arm for that. Ken wanted to ask Yohji what he ment but he was already looking bad because he was teary eyed when they had come in. Ken had wanted to explained but Omi had said it was abad idea. The judges lookied them over a few times and then the woman at the end said. "I'm Jem, witch one of you is Ken?" She asked. The thing on the other end eyed Ken and licked its lips. Yohji shiverd and moved his chair closer to Ayas'.  
"I'm, Ken H......." The other woman cut him off.  
"Lets just go by first names shall we. I'm Ruby, and this is Fred," She said and pointed as she went,"Akira, Kim, and Rio." She then returned the metting back to Jem.  
"Ken why don't you tell us you friends names?"  
"O-kay. This is Omi, Yohji, and Aya." Rio shot a look at Aya. Aya wished he had told Ken to use his real name now that thing was thinking he was like him. Sure Aya didn't go for females but he didn't go for surgical altered people, one should be themselves. Aya deceded to look away and pretened that Rio wasn't even in the room. Witch only works if said person didn't ask you a questen.  
"Aya, why do you want to stay in the Chang house?" Rio asked, smiling big and flirty.  
"So notheing scaries my baby." Aya said wraping an arm around Yohji and bring him in tight. Yohji looked shooked this couldn't be his Aya. He nver did thing like this unless they we're alone or he was, this Rio guy had Aya alittle spooked. Yohji smiled and cudled closer.  
"Oh I see." Rio looked like some one had stolen his candy. Omi and Ken just stared wided eye this was a side of Aya you just don't ever and they ment never see.  
"Ken, why do you want to do this?" Jem interjected in the conversation.  
"I thought it would be fun. I also wanted to prove to my freinds that ghosts where real." The judges nodded to each other and Jem said.  
"Just go have a seat in the other room we'll be out with our dession shortly." Ken frowned to Omi, the other groups had been in here longer.  
  
When they had returned to the room to wait Ken just looked about trying to figerout who was the lucky groups to go. "Aya, you could 've lead him on till they pick us."Ken then said.  
"Don't ever say that again if you want to live." Aya growled, Ken looked at him and then noticed he still had a hold of Yohjis hand, and the blonde seemed to be in heaven. Ken just gave up and waited for the worst. 


	2. HH2

H&H2  
  
Ken stood by Omi bitting his lip, knowing that the axe was about to fall on his plans for a Halloween night. Omi smiled and patted Ken on the shoulder, trying to reasure him. Ken looked at the nerds their glee was easy to read. Ken could guess at the out come there was lots of pretty girls from sixteen to twenty- five and girls would be a sure bet for not makeing it through the night. The nerds where out because no one would care about their out come, there was some football looking highschool boys that younger girls would worry about but he knew Aya had ruin their chances. The pannel came out, Rio looked right at them and smiled.  
"O-kay may I have quiet please." Jem said. It took the younger kids to hush but not long the hall was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. "We are happy with the turn out and with the interveiws, but we can only choose three groups. The first group is Bunny's group, the second is Kim's, and third is Ken's. Agian thank you all. Will the groups leaders and their teams please stay behind so we can tell you what you need for your sleep over with the ghostes of the Chang house." Jem stood and waved to the others leaving Ken had stood completely still in disbelief.  
"Ken, Ken since when did you become our leader?" Yohji whispered in his ear. This made Ken jump as it sanke in that they were going to the house. Well maybe the others would be going the look Aya was giving him could kill, so Ken side steped so the death glare fell on, Kim from the other team. The remaining groups came forward and stood waiting for Jem to begain.  
"Yes now lets begain with you meeting and giving names. It will be nice to get to know one another since you'll be spending time together."  
  
"How much time?" Aya asked.  
"From sixPM to sixAM." Jem answered  
"Jem and I will be the host at the house."Rio said.  
"Yes thats true Rio and I will be there to make sure everything goes smoothly. If something happens we'll be there to help and we are running our radio program from there that night. Now lets start with the introductions, Bunny why don't you start." Bunny nodded yes. Bunny was about seventeen and sunshine blonde, the hair was pulled back in a ponytail and little wisp of hair hung around her round face. Her eyes where hazel and large not more than a bean poll though.  
"Hi I'm, Bunny this is Lee, Li, and Mai."  
"Hi"  
" Hello"  
"HI"The girls chimed in after Bunny had interduce them. Lee was dark brown hair and eyes and not out standing in any way. Li was a book nerd glasses and mousey hair brown eyes. Mai was the stand out dark black hair with light blue eyes, she had developed and looked older then her friends.  
"I'm Kim and this is my girlfreind Kay, and my best freind Ted and his girlfreind Yuri." They just all waved or shook their heads. Ken looked around every one was looking at him, his brain just was not running tonight.  
"Hello every one I'm Yohji, and this is Aya. Omi is the little chibi over there and the quiet one is Kenken." Yohji smiled big and wave and pointed at his teammates when he said their names. Aya glared back at the group.  
"Hi, I'm Omi pleased to meet you all." Omi smiled and won over the crowd. Ken just had the light go on,Yohji had stoled his thunder, oh well he would have to take care of that when they got home.  
"Yes, now that we have that down lets start with the list of things you may want to bring with you."Jem said to them. the rest of the metting was boring and Aya and Omi where the only ones listening. Yohji had smiled and flirted a bit with the little girls but that bored him too after awhile. He soon came over and sat by Aya who was questining why there would be no real heat except from the fireplaces, when he laid his head down on Ayas' shoulder and fell asleep. Omi had a few more thing he wanted to know but saw Aya was more then ready to go.  
"Thank you, Miss Jem, if I've any other questens may I call you?" Omi asked sweetly.  
"Why yes please do. Now you all have the papers you need if there is nothing esle we'll see you at six Halloween night. Bye." Jem stood up and went to the door to show them out.  
"Aya, do you need some one to help you carry your freind out to the car?"Rio ran up saying. Aya picked Yohji up and threw him over his shoulder and went out the door. Ken stooded and blinked, Aya hadn't even tried to kill him. Omi grabed Kens arm and pulled him out the door behind him.  
"No, but thanks see you Halloween." Omi called back.  
"Rio I don't know why you try to get yourself killed by picking guys you know don't like you." Jem said as she closed the door.  
  
October 30th  
  
Ken was starting to get nerous the time had flown by, sure Omi had every thing they would need ready and waiting for them. Aya had planed for the night to be cold and rainy and the weather people had agreed with him. Yohji was upset he said the rain would make his hair fizz. Omi said if he use the right conditioner that he would look just fine. Omi had ran up floor plans and a history of the house and the family and the poeple you had tried to live there after the haunting had begain. Omi had photes and news clipping to go with the stories of deaths and missing persons. Omi had found out more than even Ken had know and Ken had spent years studying this house. The Chang house had frightened him form when he was a kid and Chase had left him inside to see how brave he was. Every one in the town knew that Old man Chang like red heads and would go oversea to bring back real ones, and when the time would come for him to travel to west or north, his wife at the time would disappear never to be seen again. His children would be sent of to broading schools he never had them at home. After his death some of the sons had tried to stay at the house but their wives or children would hate it or be so frightened by some thing that they never stayed long. The family tried to rid themselves of the house but no one would take it so they took to renting out. Soon the only ones who wanted to rent where ghost hunters or TV or radio people, or rich people for parties. The house had never been fully updated that was why the heat only came from fireplaces. it did have electricity and running water but how well it worked was any ones guess. No one went in to clean it so it sure was to be dirty and rodents and other small creatures sure have made homes there. Run down for sure, dark and scary, you bet, a better house to spend a Halloween night just couldn't be found. 


	3. HH3

HH3  
  
October 31st All Hallow's Eve (Halloween)  
  
Ken was so excited he thought he might wet his pants. "Not in my car." Came Aya's vioce. "NO! And that's finle." Ken didn't no how Aya could 've known what he was thinking, but when he turned the connor he saw what Aya was talking about. Omi had thought it would be nice to bring hot tea and coffee along for the trip seeing it was two hours away, but Aya didn't want any eating or drinking in his car.  
"Then we'll just have to stop along the way." Yohji pointed out.  
"If we do that we have to leave earlier." Omi said. Ken whocould n't wait and wished they where on the road already.  
"So let's leave now. We can go around the town and see the other weird stuff." Ken said.  
"What other weird stuff? Kenken are you not telling us something?" Yohji asked. Ken lookedat Yohji whos big green eyes where stareing at him.  
"Well ther is the house that was built to west of the Chang house. It has windchimes in every tree and a moult around the house, and the house is round and the roof is shaped likea star. If you where in the sky above it and looked down the roof and moult form a pentagram. They say the people who built the house did it to pull the ghostly energy from the Chang house. Did you know that black mass where held on the poperty. "Ken was cut short on his talk by the Cold glare he was getting from Aya. Yohji had run upstairs and shut his door and Ken in hislittle dream world had missed it.  
"Well now you've done it."Omi huffed. "We didn't tell Yohji any of that. We told him the old guy killed his wives and said the place was haunted to keep poeple out."  
"So I don't get it. Yohji knows the house is haunted right. He said he would go." Ken said alittle worried.  
"He said he go thinking it was a trick and not real, but you just blew that out of the water. He won't go now. so if its got to be all of us going you better come up with something quick."Omi repled. "And you better hurry because we just lost Aya, so now we're two down and no car." Omi stated and walked out of the kitchen leaving Ken all alone. One minute your happy and the next you insert foot and loose everything. What was Ken to do.  
  
Yohji had retreated to his room, and now saton his bed thinking. He knew ghost where real. He had seen some. Then there was Ken, He had really wanted to do this. He could still if the other would go. Aya would nver go with out him, so that ment it was all up to him. Not all ghost are nice or just replaying thing that happened inthe past. No some want you to jion them and never leave. Ken never thought thing threw. He always went into everything head first. worry later if you got hurt. Yohji looked up as the door open and Aya came in. "We don't hve to go if you don't want to."  
"I know, but you don't think any things going to happen, do you?"  
"Not with that pink and limed haired idiot thare, no." Aya came and sat down by Yohji then.  
"If something does freak me out, we'll leave."  
"Won't stay a monment later." At this the door flew open and Ken ran in, fell to his knees and started begging. Yohji went to stop him and tell him he changed his mind but Aya stoped him. Yohji smile Aya was mean.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Yohji said. Aya just glared harder then he did last time five minutes ago.  
"No." Aya said. He knew it was a game Yohji was playing to see how long it took for him to loose his temper and he was not going to give in. The blonde sat in the passger seat playing with his hair. looking out the window as if nothing was going on in that brain of his but Aya knew better. He wish he would just drift off to sleep. A slight mist of rain had started and he need to watch the road and not keep glanceing at Yohji.  
"Hey stop that!"  
"No I had it first."  
  
"Mine , asshole" Aya looked into the rearveiw mirror to see Ken and Omi fighting over a book of some sort..  
"Yohji, I'm trying to drive the car stop those two before I pull over and stop them myself." Yohji looked as if he was going to smart off but changed his mind. He reached over the seat and hit them both on the head and grab the book.  
"Hey that's mine."Omi said, then shut up when he rembered what the book was about. Yohji started to look threw the book and turned around to stare at Omi who was now bright red. "Aya are we there yet?" Omi asked.  
"No." Aya said. "Yohji hold onto that book till we get home then we can deal with it." The rest of the trip was queit.  
  
The main gate was open and the radio statation had lit the was to the house so you wouldn't go offthe driveway. The path was tree lined and winding at some cuvers you couldn't see the house. Aya stop the car and looked out there about two car laethes ahead was the house it was a three story red brick house with towers and a widows walk. "He didn't like japanese houses he had this shiped from the west."Ken said. The truck and van of the radio statation where park under tents they had set up and a red bug car was parked there to. Aya pull forward and nest to the bug. The rain had started to come alittle harder but not to bad.  
"Oh so you've made it."Rio cried from the front steps, he then atarted for their car. Aya turned to Yohji who just rooled his eyes.  
"He so does like you, Aya." Yohji sighed. Aya took a deep breathe and turned to Ken.  
"Keep him away or I will leave." Aya said. Ken shook his head to agree with Aya and jumped up to meet Rio.  
"Rio, are we the first to arrive?" Ken asked.  
"NO, Bunny and her littlle girlfriend got here a bit ago. Do you need help bring things in or would you like to see the place first?" Rio said tryingto get around Ken.  
"Lets see it firsrt to see what we need to bring in." Omi said, walking up to Rio waiting for him to lead the way.  
"O-kay gentlemen just follow me." Rio said, he saw the game plan now, he would just wait till later. They did have all night. 


	4. HH4

HH4  
  
Rio showed them into the main living room, witch was the base of operations. The girls where around the table where food and drinks were seved. The french doors where open so that the radio statation wires and other tech gear could set up easy. the room was bright ly lit and clean. "Did you have the rest of the house cleaned up?" Ken asked.  
"No only this room. We didn't want to loose the effect. As soon as the others get here we can begain a tour of the house. WE thought that after the tour you could break off into little groups and look around with some ghost equipment and see if you get any hits. The palor will be the rest area for taking naps ans such, and thats the room right across the hall from here. We have maps and ghost sighting mark on them for when you go out. Rio and I will stay here with the techs, and help you if you become lost and can't find your way back. " Jem said. She then looked to her watch and saw it was ten after six. Kim and his group was late, and the show had to start. "Rio will help you bring in your stuff, and we have to go on with out the others I'm afraid." Bunny bounced out to the red bug with her giggleing friends behind her. Aya lead the way back to his car and opend the trunk. He stood there and debated waht to bring in. He handed Omi the flash lights and extra batteries, gave Ken the sleeping bags, and shut the trunk and made sure it was locked he turned to Yohji and grabed his left wrist to make sure he had worn his watch/weapon, and they went back into the house. Bunny and thegirls had sett up there little nest by the fire place, so Aya went off toward a love seat in a dark conner to set up camp.  
"Aya it maight get cold this far from the fire." Ken whined.  
"Then just make sure yur caot is zipped up." Aya replied. From here nothing could come from the back and if that Rio guy did try anything he would see it comming. The grooups could hear the radio show from the other room. Rio came to get them so they could go on the tour with the Jem while she bradcast out to her listners.  
  
"I"m sorry to say we have already lost one of are groups to bad weather. Kim called about five minutes ago to say he and his freinds where stuck in town a the road to the house has had flash flooding and is now closed."  
"YOU mean we can'nt leave here?" Lee asked, with a quiver in her small voice.  
"Yes Lee it seems we'll have to stay the night."  
"But it said if we wanted pout we could leave at any time." The other Li joined in.  
"True but that was before the weather. Now lets start off the tour shall we."  
  
Jem took them from room to room only stop longer at room that had been the sights of ghostly happen, she didn't give to much away she wanted the groups to find and fighten them selves. The house was bigger then it looked on the outside and the whole tour took about two hours. When they came back to the hall Jem palced some music on and begain with the break up of smaller groups or pairs now that they were four down already.  
Aya had n;t liked her plans for spliting up and said so, the other agreed with him, so here was Ken and Omi off to find the actic and the hanging ghost of the widows walk. Aya had given Bunny and Mai the second floor, Lee and Li the main floor, and he and Yohji where going to check the out bluidings. Ken knew that Rio could not leave the main house so Aya was safe from his new fangirl. Ken satrted to laugh out loud he was laughing at his own joke, but to Omi he thought that may be Ken was scared and luaghing to keep his spirts up. Omi smiled sprits to keep the ghosts away. Just then lighting lit up the whole attic and Omi saw something out of the conner of his eye. "Ken did you see that shape over in the conner?" He whispered to Ken. Ken had stoped dead in his traks eye glued to the spot Omi had pointed out some thing was moving over there  
  
Bunny and Mai raced down the stairs and into thier pile of pink sleeping bags the light on the sencond floor had gone off with the last blot of lighting and sent them racing for safety. Jem had walke over to see if they we're alright and then went back to report the the events.  
  
Lee and Li could see orbs floating in the kitchen but only threw the dital camrae, at first it was errie but the orbs didn't seem to want to hurt them and it was great for an up coming scince project so they stayed to watch.  
  
The green house was moldy and dusty and the plants where all dead. Yohji stated this and wanted to go but Aya said he thought he saw someting over by the back door and they should check it out. "See Yohji some one has broken the glass out of this doot to get in."  
"So it could have happened years ago. I'm sure the radio people check for jokers and or fools who might want to screw with their show. " Yohji started back to the other door. "Hey, Aya you didn't shut the door behind us did you?" Yohji turned to ask. Aya shook his head no. "Well I hate to say this but the door is shut now." Aya slowly walk pass Yohji and motioned for him to stay close behind, as he went sheathly to the now shut door. Yohji had gone to the clasp of he watch just in case it could be some thing. Aya tried the knob and found the door was now locked.  
"We could push it in. We could try and pick it, are we could go out into the strom and go around to the front door." Aya stated. He looked at Yohji who was trying to decede which was a better way to die in a huanted house, When they heard a sceam from inside.  
"Aya breack the door drown and lets go see what happened!"Yohji yelled. Aya ran and shoved the door open. With Yohji on his heels they ran for the sorce of the scream the kitchen.  
  
Ken was still not moving and Omi had lifted the camrae up to get a picture when the thunder roared and the lighting flashed. Something whooshed by him and into Ken, who hit the floor. but when Omis eye had cleared from the bright light Ken was gone. Omi stood for waht seemed forever before he realized he was alone and Ken was taken by a ghost. He couldn't believe it but he started to scream and then ran for the first floor.  
  
Aya and Yohji got to the kitchen to find the girls huddled in the corner crying their eyes out. "What happen?" Yohji saked reaching down to touch them. Lee looked up and saw that its was the two older cute guys and grabedhold of Yohji saying that this old man was coming at them with a pair of siccors in this hands mubbleing something about hair. Yohji helpedthem up and they where heading back to the palor when Omi jumped down the stairs screaming that they had Ken and he was going to die if they didn't find them soon. Aya had had enough and pulled the group of screaming crying poeple with him up to Jem and was about to let her have it when the whole house went dark, ecpected for the fire in the fire place, that is. 


	5. HH5

HH5  
  
The house was plunded into darkness and chaos, the screams and yells. the house seemed to shake from the terror. The techs in the radio van brought a light from the truck into the house. The girls ran for the apoor guy who now had light was thier new hero. Jem gance around for a head count the four girls where with the tech Omi was near the hall door Yohji was on the floor and Aya was shakeing with fear, horror bent up furry, Rio was holding on to the red head who was about to explode.  
"Oh Aya I was so frightened."Rio cooed. Aya pulled away quickly and punched Rio in his over made up face.  
"I should kill you!'" he shouted, and then ran over to where Yohji sat on the ground. "What are you doing just sitting there." Yohji looked up dazed and confused. "Get the hell up we're leaving and I mean now." Aya reached down and gave Yohji a hand up and pulled him to the other room. Omi watched with out a sound and then followed them out of the room.  
"Aya that thing pushed me to the floor when I lost my baering in the dark for a second. Please don't be mad at me." Yohji whined.  
"Aya we cann't leave with out finding Ken, and besides the roads washed out rember." Omi pointed out in hopes it would help with the finding Ken.  
"I don't care. I will sit in my car." Aya said.  
"Aya we can talk to Jem and make sure that it never happens again." Omi replied. Omi looked over to Yohji who was picking up the sleeping bags and other stuff they had brought in. He looked to Omi and sighed.  
"We said we would keep that Rio guy away, we didn't."  
"You cann't mean your going to sit out there in the car with him?" Omi asked.  
"Well I'm sure not staying in this haunted house with ghostes with out him."  
"So Omi do you want us to give you a flashlight or do you want to come with us?" Aya asked in return.  
"I cann't leave Ken. Give me a flashlight."  
"You know where to find us if you need anything." Yohji said messing up his hair. Aya was already at the front door waitng. Yohji got abetter grip on the bags and followed Aya out the door. Jem and the others watched as the sence took place.  
"Omi where are they going?" Rio asked. Omi frowned at him, and turned to Jem.  
"Ken is missing did you plan and surprizes for us?" he asked of Jem.  
"Missing, surprizes, no no, we thought the place would be enough for you guys to scare yourselves."  
"You mean something really did grab Ken up in the acttic." Omi said. Now what was he to do. Aya would never come back in while Rio was around to grope him. He could wait alittle while and try to get Yohji to help him, if Aya would only think of others sometimes instead of himself.  
"We will all stay here in this room until we can fix the lights and or cantact the statation. Rio and I will go over to the otherroom and get your sleeping bags girls you stay here with Rex." Jem and Rio had started out into the hallway when a gush of wind blew them back. The front door opened and shut three times before thelast slam. The room became chilled youcould see your breathe. Rex had grabed the girls and pushed them out into the back of the van. He was coming back to get the rest when the french window slam shut in front of him. Rex tried but couldn't get the door to open. He tried to look in but the window had iced up.  
  
Aya was siting in his drivers seat thinking about what to do about Ken when Yohji had pointed out the front door moving by itself. "Aya look that tech guy is rushing those girls into the van something bad must be going down."  
"Hn" Aya said as he got out of the car. He looked over and Yohji was coming around to his side. They started over toward the van. The rain was coming down in sheets and the wind was howling the tents the statation had put up was fighting to stay in the ground.  
"Hey waht happened? Why did you come out?" Yohji yelled to be heared over the storm. Bunny and the otheres where huddled up behind the front seat. Rex was coming back from the house and Giz was checking the keybroad for signs of life to the outside world.  
"The place just went creepy and forced us out but keep the others in. I can't get the door to open and I'm sure they are trying to get out."Rex said  
"You stay hereat the van and watch the girls. Aya and I will get the others out."Yohji smiled and Aya and he went back to the car. Aya got out lights for both of themand then he dug down alittle deeper and pulled out his sword.  
"Lets go back for the green house door."Abyssinian said in a low whisper. Balinese didn't reply just fell into step.  
  
"I think he maybe a wake Sarah." Ken blinked and tried to sit up but something was holding him down.  
  
"Omi is that you?" He asked hoping that it was.  
"No it's me, Colleen." The voice answered back.  
"Don't talk with him." another voiced called out.  
"But why not he has been here before. Rember once when he was little."  
"Hey, do you mind telling me what is going on here?" Ken asked of the voices. There was slilnce and the vioce of Colleen spoke.  
"You're in a haunted house with some weird Irish guy with a knife fetish."  
"NO NO I came with my freinds and none of them or like that." Ken was worried it sounded like Fafarello had gotten into the house. How? Why? Where was Aya and the others? Did he bring the rest of the gang? "Can you get me out of here? If he comes back can you stay away out of his sight?" There was giggles and the room got colder. Ken looked up to see three ghost floating around the bed.  
"No he can'nt hurt us we are already dead." and they started to laugh again. The door flew open and Fafarello came in. A happy evil smile on his lips a glem in his one gold eye.  
"You ghostie gals go haunt someboby esle kitten here and I have plans." He waved the ghostes to the door. He turned back to Ken smile even wider."Don't we kitten."  
  
When they reached the green house door the galss was still broken Abyssinian reached in and jiggled the lock till it fell open. When they entereddthe green house a wind came to life around them the dred leafes satarted swirl around in the air making harder to see. "Stay right by me, Balines." Abyssinian then did a Aya thing and took hold of Yohjis hand and went for the door he had smashed down berore. thedoor was still down. "We can turn back now." He said to Yohji. Yohji smiled and nodded to go on. so into the darkness they went.  
  
"I can'nt believe it. We get chance at some big money and we lose out because of the weather." Kim said. The bar where they where stuck with may other travelers was western looking, like an english pud.  
"You where going up to the Chang place?" a waitress asked.  
"Yes but the road washed out so we only got this far."  
"It's a good thing the storm took out the show and now thier just playing old song till they get them back." She said. A tall red haed with wild hair listened into the chat with some inrest it was better then Crawford complaining about the rain. Nagi nurse a soda and Fafarello went to the rest room to long ago, oh well he my have found something to play with.  
"Yah, us and some girls from high school and these four guys from a flower shop." Schuldich looked up and started over to the guy with the red haeded girlfreind.  
"Four guys that sell flowers?" Schuldich asked. "Did one of them have red hair?"  
"Yes he did." the girl freind answered.  
"Thanks."Schu said over his shoulder as he ran for the rest room. In her mind he saw he was not the only one to ask that questen. The room was empty and the window wa open. *Crawford, Farfie has left for the haunted house to hunt kittens* Schu sent out to his leader. 


	6. HH6 not for children

HH6  
  
If you cann't take bad things happening to Kenken don't read this chapter. It does get a bit out of hand, poor Kenken. It jumps up to 'R' for sure, so if you can'nt watch 'Angel and Buffy' you shouldn't be reading this. Family time is over and the kiddies should be in bed.  
  
Schuldich recalled how Fafarello had been acting ever since he heard one of the Weiss kills call Abyssinian the angel of death. Farfie had taken it to heart. It made the Abyssinian and Balines thing make prefect sense. Sermons, serpents, and the devil, fallen angels. Farfie had always seen Balines that way, a fallen angel. Now he saw Abyssinian as death, beautiful and cold. Schu tapped into the surface of Farfarello's brain and saw how Holloween and Siberian all worked together, the prefect sacrifice to death. Schu shook his head and turned to Crawford. "Do you still want all the Weiss kittens alive?" He asked.  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Farfie is about to take Siberian out." Crawford looked pissed, he had taken to the raods to find the lunnie, and was use Nagis powers to get around the washed out raods but still it would take time.  
"Well your a telapath use some body and get him to slow down!" Crawford yelled ordered of Schu.  
"Well fuch." Schu said as he went in search of a mind.  
  
The three ghostes stood in the hallway out side the room. They could not really do and harm to Fafarello, the mad man, as Sarah called him. "WE could go down stairs and try and get some one to follow us up here." Colleen said.  
"No that nut would do them in as well," Em stated. "And beside Chang is down there. Iheard the door and the cold and sentch. I for one don't want to run into him."  
"So you say we do nothing and let another die."They all looked around at each other and then faded away.  
  
Ken was scared to death or as close as he hoped things would get. Fafarello was lining up his knifes and sing something in latin. Ken hoped that he would n't end up in hell, but he was a killer so he didn't have much chance. Ken felt bad that he hadn't been nicer to Omi, even a dumb jock like him could see how the kid liked him. He wished he had told Yohji how much he liked him, but he knew Aya would've taken him out. To go down to this psycho with out a fight. Ken could hardly move. His head was the only thing that did move. He was tied down spread- eagle, it made things easier for psychos spree of terror. Ken hope it would go quickly but deep down he knew Fafarelo would drag it out. Ken hoped that it only had to do with killing no weird sex or thing like that. I hope it's Aya who finds me, oh please I don't want Omi to even be here now that this is happening.  
  
Omi had his own problems right now to worry about the air was freezeing and getting colder every minute, the sodas had poped and some exploded from the frozen tempures. Omi keep moving about to keep warm, Jem was right behind him walking around. It seemed taht if you stoped youwould freeze to that spot. Omi wished he had gone with Aya and Yohji to the car now. The phantom had shown its self only once so far and that was to push Jem back into the frozen room. He laughter was deaf ing and made Omi feel dizzy. Rio had stoped moving along time ago and seemed frozen to the wall by the french doors. Omi hoped that Ken was alright, and that now Aya and Yohji would be tryingto get him the hell out of here.  
  
Fafarello was pleased as punch with himsefl he could take down one of Weis and replace him with himself. The Bombay was a changling so could he be too. When the fallen angels found out they would have seen him for what he was and take him in any way. At first he had thought of ways to to make The golden angel more beautiful. He soon found the errors of this way The red, blood red angel of death had taken the golden one in the ways of sin, so they were making God cry already. They where sending new evil soulsto Satan eveyday to build the armies of hell. He, Fafarello wanted to join them be with them in all thier sins. The two angels were beautiful in body and deeds and he wanted to belong. Siberian didn't belong he was not an angel. He was the the step for him to assend, and he would take it, and there would fun in the takeing poor little lost kitty. Fafarello walked over to edge of the bed and smiled down at his victum. Drol sliped out of his mouth and hit Ken on athe cheek he turn away from it only to have a knife plunged into the bed missing face by mere inches. "So the game begain, my pretty kitty." Fafarello gushed out at him. Fafarello ran his left hand down one of Ken legs and when he brought it back up he let his knife do alittle cutting. Ken jumped alittle at the feel of cold steel agaist his skin but would not give voice to his fears. Time went by endlessly with no end Ken thought, he was now only waring his boxers and the cuts and nics where beeding, the bed clothes had been a dirty white but now stained with Kens blood was red running into pinks and browns. He was finding hard to stay awake so some of the cuts had to be deeper the n he thought, aleast Fafarello hadn't raped him. Fafarello looked to his knifes as some sort of phallus and so didn't use he penis for penetration. Ken could not seem to get enough air into his lungs and he was stareing into darkness even thou his eyes where stiil open. Ken sighed and then slip into unconsciosness. "gone nighty night, kitten. One good stab and you'll never see the light of day again." Fafarello rased his blade.  
  
While Ken was leaving this world for another, starnge things happened in the palor. Rio stood up from the wall and zombie like walked out into the hallway. Old ghost Chang appeared in front of him but it did not seem to give notice to the phantom before him. Jerky and drunkly the radio host made his way up the statirs he reached a close door at the near end and pushed it open and sliped his body in the way of Fafarellos blade. To his shock the shemale now lay dead and the kitten was holding on by a thread. The new bllod washed over in rivers pumping fast out of the fresh kill. *Crawford says not to kill any of the Weiss kittens. Stop right now!* Schu sent into the nuts brain. Schu then sent pain into Fafarellos mind a pain even he could understand. Fafarello steped back from the bed just in time to be missed by the blade of the angel of death, Abyssinian and Balines had seen light and come to find a horrable seen. Yohji stumble back into the hallway and nearly vomited. He then couldn't fight back the tears that came rushing out of eyes.  
"Don't cry beautiful golden angel. I did this for you and Abyssinian. It's a gift for you. Agift for my two beautiful fallen angels." Fafarello said taking a few steps toward Balines who was standing in the door way, very faint.  
*Don't be afool run away before Abyssinian guts you!* Fafarello stood a second and then in a nother had jumped out the window into the yard below. Aya turned back to the door aonly to see Yohji had lost his ability to stand and was kneeling by the door, the frame the only thing keeping him up.  
"Is...........is he................oh Aya his not.............dead?" Yohji got out between sobs. Aya walked over to the bed and pulled Rios dead body off and put his fingers to Ken neck to find a pluse. It took some time but he felt a faint beat.  
"No he still alive but if we don't get him blood soon................" Aya trailed off as he walked over to Yohji and slide down next to him and pulled him close. How had things gone this bad in only a few hours. 


	7. HH7

HH7  
  
Ken woke to white. The white was everywhere he must've die the white was blinding. The sound, Ken listened and then came a sound of buzzes and rings, a hospital. He was alive Fafarello must of been inturupted or he was lucky. He wanted to speak out but he found he could'nt open his mouth. he treid to move his hand but they didn't work either. Panik was starting to set in. He was alone why wasn't one of the others here with him. "Hey man, Ken right calm down. The doc's have you tried down so you won't pull any thing out or open the cuts." Ken turned his eyes to the left there standing not to far from the bed was a young man. "Yeah, your freinds where here most of the first weeks but then that red head woman told them they had things to do. The little one Omi, I think, still comes the most. He should be here with in the hour." Ken nodded that he understood. He did think it stange that he had a room mate but then he was nearly killed by Fafarello. Manx may hve thought he did need watching without use Weiss in this way. Ken did have a feeling that he had meet this guy some where, but he was just the avage japaness guy short black hair, about five-seven, brown eyes, he would blend into a crowd and not be notice. Ken felt his eyes grow heavy and soon he was sleeeping. His last thought had been who had found him.  
  
Omi walked into the room and over to the bed, Ken looked just the same, maybe he would not wake. The doctors could be right. Omi put his hand down on Kens and felt Ken move. "Ken." He whispered. To his surprize Ken opened his eyes. Omi smiled bigger than he thought he could. "Oh Ken, Ken I thought you might be out for awhile longer. This is great I've got to call Yohji and Aya, tell them the news. I, oh Ken this is so great, you just don't, can'nt know what it means to me." Omi was still smileing though there was tears in his eyes. Ken knew what he ment, he had known for awhile. He tried to smile but nodded instead. Omi just squezed his hand harder, and then pulled his phone out of his pocket, he couldn't wait to tell Yohji the good news.  
  
Days had gone by and now he was sitting up and eating and moving about. Yohji and Aya had come by, but it was Omi who came everyday. Yohji would smile and say he was so happy that he was awake and back with the living. Aya would say nothing and when Ken would ask what had happened, who had found him, and what was goning on, or had they seen Fafarello, Aya would say it was late and pull Yohji out the door with him with out even a good night. Ken soon reliesed that Omi was the only way to find out the facts. Omi to would shirt around the events of that eviening, why? "Because they don't want to upset you." It was that guy again.  
"What do you know about it any ways, you wheren't there." Ken spat at him. This guy had some nerve.  
"I was too. You would be dead if not for me."  
"I think I would rember if you where there." Ken was getting mad at this unknown guy.  
"Oh wait I know, Idon't look the same. It's me Rio. The way I was before." Rio said as he walk toward the window. "Look, Omi is out in the parking."  
"If you're Rio, why the big change in you're look?" Ken asked.  
"Well," Rio beagin "You can'nt seem to change you're souls appearness like you can the the bodies. So when that monster killed me." Rio took apause. "I lost may good looks and became plain old me. Oh that wierd 'Billy Idol' guy ran his blade out though me but for the life of me how I got up to that room and all is puzzel to me."  
"You think I'll buy this crap your selling." Ken said. Rio just stood by the window and smiled. The door opened and in steped Omi big smile on his face.  
"Ken they say you can come home tomorrow. That's great isn't it. " Omi smiled and set the gym bag he brought with him down. "I got clothes for you, in here. Yohji helped me clean up you're room. "  
"Omi we can talk about this after that guy by the window leaves. O- kay." Ken said, and turned to the window. Rio just stood there smiling back at Ken.  
"Ken there is no one inthis room with us. You know Manx has been very carefull about who comes and goes. I mean Fafarello did find us at that house and well..............." Omi trailed off shaking his head.  
"Ken, I'm a ghost and only you can see me, hear me. Don't blow things, by telling people about me. I want to leave this place ot boreing around here." Ken looked from Omi to Rio and back again.  
"Omi, I don't know anything. No one will tell me waht happen that night. Aya keeps Yohji away. You my best freind won't say anything either. Please I can handle it tell me what happened." Ken looked pleading at Omi and finlly Omi gave in.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes not knowing is ten times worst." Ken looked to the window and Rio was still there. Rio nodded back to Omi who moved alittle in his seat, he was now ready to begain the story of that night.  
  
" You had been grab in the attic and I went for help. The girls had seen a ghost in the kitchen. Aya and Yohji had found a broken glass door in the greenhouse and herd the girls scream and ran to see what it was. We all returned into the main hallway when the lights went out when the power was up again that poor Rio guy had a hold on Aya and Yohji was on the floor. Aya who said that if that guy touch or even came near him he would leave, did just that. After he and Yohji went out to the car the ghost of Chang came. The tech guys had got the girls out just before the doors froze up. This left Jem, Rio, and my self alone in the palor with the ghost. We where being frozen to death when for no reason Rio who was not moving for about ten minutes jerked up and went up the stairs even the ghost could not stop him. Aya told me the rest, he said he and Yohij fond out from Rex one of the radio guys about the ghost keeping us in and them out. They rembered the greenhouse door and went around to get in. The door was still open from before so they entered. Aya heard sounds upstairs and they went that way to see if the statation was pulling a prank. They was the light at the end of the hall and entered the room to find you, mostly dead and Rio dead, and Fafarello. Aya said he went for Fafarello but he jumprd out the window. He pulled Rio off your body, and found you where still alive. Yohji wanted to call Manx but we heard sirins form outside. Bunny's dad happened to be a highup in the force and whe the show stoped braod casting he feared something had gone wrong. He had a full division up there. Aya when he heard the cops grab Yohji and got the hell outside. The ghost vanished and the doors flew open. Jem and I ran out side. She was telling the cops that you and Rio where still in there. Aya and Yohji just showed up in the crowd, and I ran over to them. When I got close to Yohji I knew somthing was wrong. Yohji grabed hold of me and started to really cry. Aya just stood there glareing at the cops and Jem like it was all their flauts. One cop yelled that they need anblance and the corener. Yohji then whispered that you where alive, and that Fafarello was running around the grounds some where. When we got to the hosptal Manx had aready taken care of everything we wait till you, where out of surgery and then did what Manx told us." Omi sighed when he had finished. Aya had found him. Yohji was there too. He knew more now then he did before but why was Rio's ghost haunting him and not gone on.  
  
"Thanks Omi." Ken smiled at the kid and then gave him a hug.  
"How sweet, maybe I should go out into the hall." Rio said smilling all knowing. Ken just sighed, what was he going to do with this ghost, and what was Aya not telling about Fafarello. Oh well once he got home he could take care of those things.  
"So you and Yohji clened my room?" Ken asked, trying to brighten the gloom. 


	8. HH7b

HH7  
  
Fafarello could not beleive his plan had failed. He had planed and hidden it from God and Shcu, and still the Siberian kitten lived. The Weiss kittens had taken to themselves and Abyssinian would be the one to face off with him. Crawford tried to leave Farfie home if he knew Weiss would cross thier path. He never tried of thinking back to that night, and how the horror and fear had made the fallen angel more beautiful. Yes, tears seemed to become the Balinese. The angel of death was more firce now, Fafarello could see it in the kills he left behind. How silly Crawford was to think he could keep him locked up. He had sliped out before but now he would leave his room often. He would follow behind his twin desires without a notice, silly kittens.  
Shcu rolled his eyes as he went by Farfies room, the insane laughing was something he just wanted to ignore, so he did. Crawford said that Farfie had become an ignima to him, he didn't appear in his visions any more. Shcu knew this was upsetting but it made Crawford more dependent on him, and this made Schu happy.  
  
Yohji didn't know how to react to Ken, his physical wounds had healed but he mental ones justed seemed to grow. Ken talked to him self to no end, and would try to laugh it off as nerves or no one esle would listen to him. Yohji also got cold, chills when ever he was near him. He also had the feeling that he was being watch or followed, and when he would face the fear he would find Ken at the end of the trail. Aya said he was still upset about what happened on Halloween, but this went beyond that. Yohji was sure something or some one had followed Ken back from the door of death, he had been at most of that night.  
So here Yohji sat alone in his room staring down at the Ouji. He had keep the thing because he was afraid what would happen if he had tried to get raid of it. He knew not all the ghosts out there where freindly 'Casper' wasn't the one who usely showed up when you opened the door, and yet here he was about to open the door. The lights where out, the candles where lit, and the circle of salt was ready too.  
"Well here goes nothing." Yohji said and placed his finger tips to the palette, cleared his mind and asked his first questen. "Is some one here ? " Yohji waited the palette shook alittle and then went still."I mean, is some one here in the room with me?"  
Rio stood by the door, he felt a pull to go into the tall blondes room. He knew he shouldn't, Ken had told him to stay away from Aya and Yohji. "Rio your a prevert, spying on them when they can'nt see you." The pull was to great he needed to see what Yohji was doing. There was Yohji in the middle of the room calling up the dead. This was great the pretty blonde boy was calling him. He went over and touched the palette with his right index finger and pushed it toward the yes.  
Yohji eyes went wide at the pallette moving across the broard. "Who are you?" The palette started to move again. Rio pulled the wooden pointer from Yohjis hand and moved faster to spell his name. This was great he was tried of just having Ken to talk to. Yohji scooted back from the broard, wide eyed and alittle scared. He never dreamed the ghost would be this actived. Rio stoped when he saw Yohji pull back. He didn't want the blonde to leave. Slowly he spelled out not to be afraid and that he wouldn;t hurt him. Yohji just sat stuned and not moving, Rio hadn't he heard that name before. Don't go the Ouji spelled out. "Okay." Yohji whispered to the air. Rio smiled, he felt a thrill like when he was picking up some one in a bar. Think, Rio what would make him understand more. Rio then wrote the word raido. Yohji jumped back and in to the bed. " ,  
  
Ken had been happy to spend a day free from Rio, maybe the ghost had found the way to heaven. It would be nice to just be alone like before the near death thing had brought him a freind. Hey, whatif Rio was just being a prev and stalking after someone who couldn't fend him off, because they didn't know how to handle a real ghost. He then had the feeling he needed to get home and fast.  
  
Aya had been reading his book without interruptions strange since Yojhi was jumping at shadows. The day had taken a change and the wind was blowing in a storm. Omi had close the shop early stateing that the weather reports would put most people in for the night. Aya looked around he was sure the first clash of thunder would send Yohji his way, he was missing him but would never let Yohji know that. The smells coming from the kitchen ment that Omi was starting dinner. Ken would be here soon, may be he could get a few more chapters in before the storm took out the lights.  
  
Yohji looked around but the room looked the same, Oh, Yohji thought, I'm being frighten by a little word. I will not hurt u the pointer spelled out. No, Rio said to himself, he wantn't nothing more then to jump the blondes bones, and was wondering if it was possable to touch living people. Yohji felt a chill go over him, and pulled the top blanket up around him. R U cold? the pointer wrote out next.  
"Yes." Yohji whispered into the cold air, he stared at the mist his breathe had leftt. The tempture must be droping quickly. It was to cold for Yohji he needed this to end. "It's getting very cold in here." Yohji could really see his breathe now. Yohji looked down at the Ouji and a form was staring to take shape. This was not good he needed to stop this now. Rio looked up and saw that the pretty boy was getting scared and worried He was fearfull he might try and stop what was going on, and Rio could feel he was get shape, no more like mass like he could really touch things, he reached out toward the bed and the sceam filled the room and shoot though the house like a whirl wind.  
  
Aya was up and half up the stairs when Omi appered behind him. Aya took a quick look back and then was up the rest of the stairs like the wind. Yohji was the one who sceamed he knew that before he even saw Omi, he had heard it before but never like this. The sceam had been one of pure terror.  
"YOHJI!" Aya shouted as he tried the door. the dam thing wouldn't move he kicked at. "Yohji, Yohji, open the funking door!" Aya was shouting and kicking banging agaist the door that would not budge. Omi was soon helping pushing agaist the door too. Aya was looseing it Omi could see it in his eyes they where burning with an inner fire he had never really see before. The worst was that no sound was coming from the room now. The whole house was to quiet. Aya swung around and darted to his room and was back in ablink of the eye with his sword drawn.  
"Aya what good do you think that will do?" Omi asked, but as the sword craved the door to tooth picks, Omi's questen was answered.  
  
Rio couldn't believe his good luck he was touching the pretty blonde boy, Yohji, he was touching him. Sure Yohji had fainted dead away after he screamed, but right now that didn't matter now. Rio ran his fingers though the silky golden hair, and it felt like hair. He was so into his own world he didn't hear or think that Yohjis scream could bring the others that where in the house. Rio had other thoughts running though his dirty little brain when a piece of wood flew right by him. Rio turned away from his would be prey to see the others coming through the door. The danger alert went off in his head when he saw Aya, Rio knew he had to beat it out of here fast, and ran through the wall to the saftey of Ken room. With Rio the cold also left.  
"Yohji, Yohji," Aya was asking as he reached the prone body on the bed. "Why, the hell is it so cold in here?"  
"It was cold, Aya bur now its getting warmer." Omi said. "Is Yohji, o-kay?"  
"He's breathing fine but he won't wake up." Aya shook Yohji alittle harded then before but no where hard eongh, Omi thought. When Yohji did start to stire he shook violetly, Aya pulled him to him and huged him telling him that it was alright now because he was here. Yohji looked around over Ayas shoulder, he was looking for something Omi was sure of that but what was a mystery.  
"Did you see him?" Yohji asked of them.  
"See who, Yohji?" Omi asked back.  
"The.......Ghost. It was standing right where you are now Omi," with this Omi gave alittle step to the left and triped on the Ouji. Aya looked down and then up to Yohji,  
"I thought we said no playing around with the occult shit Yohji." his stare could melt ice cubes Omi thought, but Yohji just sniff and looked like he was about to cry. "Tell us what you did, Yohji." Aya sighed and sat down next to Yohji on the bed. Omi looked up from his spot on the floor and waited. Yohji wiggled around abit till he was next to Aya and then begain.  
"I felt some thing hanging around KenKen and I wanted to find out what. I pulled out my old Ouji and set about it. I thought I took all the right steps but when the thing touched me I freaked out. I never saw one take shape before like that."  
"What do you, mean touched you?" Aya asked.  
"YOU, KNOW." Yohji yelled then reached out and put his hand on Ayas arm. "It was, cold and creepy. I must of passed out because the next thing I rember was the two of you staring at me."  
"Did you find out anything about the ghost?" Omi asked.  
"Yeah I did its Aya freind from the radio statation the one Fafarello killed. He must have latched on to KenKen when was so close to death and now he is haunting our house." Aya looked around the room. Aya got up and looked around the room. then peeked out into the hallway. He came back and sat back down on the bed.  
"Touched you how?" He asked Yohji. Yohji smiled at Aya, and put his hand on Ayas arm again.  
"Like that, you know to see like if he could touch me or something, like he wasn't sure it would work."  
"Do you think that Ken knows it's about?" Omi asked his third questen.  
"Yeah he does, he talks to him all the time and tries to pass it off like he just crazy and talking to him self. That Rio guy from the radio statation was a pervert. He been here in the house with us for monthes now. So that means every time I thought some one was staring at me in the shower or getting dress, or....................Oh, Aya, that prevert has been,...................and KenKen knew and didn't tell us." Yohji hided under the covers shakeing. Aya had that I need to kill look on his face.  
"If Ken thought or knew he was looking at us nake., I'm sure he would have done something. He probility told him to stop."  
"Sure I'm a ghost and idoit Ken tells me to stop. I'm sure going to stop. " Yohji said from under the covers.  
"That dumb ass Ken. He doesn't no how to handle the milk carton must less a ghost. Omi you know that prevets been eye us up for monthes and Ken just thinks, no Ken doesn't think." Aya was about to go on to why Ken is an ass, When said Ken was heard coming up the steps. Omi secertly hoped Ken would run away but no such luck.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Ken asked, with a big dumb smile on his face.  
"Nothing."Omi answered. now run away.  
"Oh, we are just wondering how offen we where watched by some prevert ghost when we where nake."Aya said plainly, with the hint of a death glare.  
"What, what, what ghost?" Came from Ken.  
"The radio ghost from Halloween, dumb ass." Aya interjected. Aya and Omi turned to look at Ken who stood mouth hanging open lost for words.  
"He was in my room and touched me." Yohjis cover said. Ken took a step back. Aya sprung up and grabed him by the shirt.  
"HOW! long? Donn't you think we had a right to know?"Aya shouted at him shaking him. "By the gods! That thing came in here and touched Yohji. YOU where just going to sit back and see if he could rape us? Don't just stand there like a peice of shit answer me!" KEns head was going from side to side and he could not get his bearings. What was Aya saying about rape and ........................................Ken lost his train of thought as his head hit the wall.  
"Aya stop if you hit his head to hard on the wall we won't get any infromation."Omi said running over trying to get Aya to stop. "Yohji help me before he does something ."  
"Omi, If I come out from under here the ghost will see me." Oh gods, Aya will kill Ken and Yohji going to hide under his blankets for the rest of his life. Omi had one hand on Ayas arm tuging when a cool wind whip though the room. Yohji screamed as the covers where pulled off the bed. He then jumped up and ran from the room. Aya drop Ken to the floor, where he fell in aheep, and ran after Yohji. Omi just stood looking back and forth from Ken to blankets and back agian. Rio walked over to Ken and said "No thank you? I thought for sure Red was gonig in for the kill." He smiled and turned toward Omi. "Cute kid, but I think he has never seen a ghost." Rio then begain to laugh. 


	9. Chapter 9

HH 2005

I'm back and now the horror begains anew. Not for small fries so nighty nighty babies.

KenKen just stood there not sure what to do, Omi could see Rio and that was for sure by the way his eyes teared, and his mouth hung open.

"Don't just stand there, fade so I can talk with Omi," Ken said.

"Now I'm the bad guy. YOU should have told them. Yohji would have believed you." Rio

said fading away. Omi blinked and stared at Ken as if he never knew him and in some ways maybe he didn't.

"Ken, I know you thought you where a nut and that a ghost was not following you around but you should of at least informed me that you had something happening to you. I mean now Aya and Yohji are mad at you, and I...I feel like...you ...know don't trust me to help", Omi turned and started out the door when Ken reached out and grab his arm.

"I'm sorry Omi but I did think it was something that would just go away after awhile. You know like a side effect of the shock from the attack. Who thought it was real, Well Yohji maybe but he's so weird sometimes I think he's just nutty as a ..." Ken was cut short when Aya returned to get something from the room and herd Ken bad mouthing Yohji and hit him square

in the jaw. Sending him to the floor and out for the count. Omi looked down and then back to Aya.

"You can help him if you want Omi, but Yohji and I wash our hands of him." Aya went and got the blanket off the bed and left he room. Omi knelt down by his friend and pulled his hair back.

"What a fine mess you have here KenKen." Omi just shook his head. Back in the shadows Rio shook his head too, this is the guy who's going to help me, He thought.

Yohji and Aya had gone down to the mission room to think, plan, and yell (Aya mostly), about Ken and the ghost, pervert ghost. Yohji keep saying how cold he was and the throw was not warm enough so Aya had gone to get a blanket and took Ken down, it had felt good to get some of the tension out. When he walk in Yohji was still wrapped up like a ball on a the sofa. He looked up and smile at Aya and made a move showing he want the redhead to sit by him. Aya said nothing and sat down pulled Yohji a little closer and put the blanket over them.

"Ken is a jerk." Aya said to no one.

"Why? What was he doing when you got up there." Yohji asked

"You know Ken things putting the blame on others."Aya smack his knee and Yohji sighed things are going to get worst before they get better, he just knew it. Aya just didn't like things that did not fit to perfect way he saw things. Eat, sleep, clean, take out dark beast, and make sure

Aya-chan and Yohji where safe. Rio the ghost Ken lying did not fit into this and he would pond the pieces to make them fit back a the way they should be.

"There is things we can do to keep the ghost out of places we don't want him. I'll make a list and then we'll go shopping. I don't want him seeking up on us again." Yohji smile and took Ayas' hand in his. Aya shook his head yes and stood up.

"Let's be off the sooner the better." he pulled Yohji up from the sofa and they we're off. Rio watched from the kitchen window and knew he was in for trouble now, the redhead was smiling.

"


	10. Chapter 10

HH 2005 a

Fafarello slip out off the penthouse with out a hitch no Schu no Crawford, and no Nagi

for sure. He was warned to stay away from the kid. He knew that Crawford had meant it so he did, it was the angels he wanted to be with any way. He had just gotten there in time to see them go out. He was quiet as church mouse and had not been seen. The golden one was going into a occult shop and Fafarello's heart began to sing now they where out to show the Gods they where bad boys. He laugh to himself soon would be the time to talk with them again.

Aya stood by the door and watch Yohji go up and down the ilse picking this and that. By the time he got to the counter his little basket was full.

"Ghost trouble?" the clerk asked. Aya eyes lit up and he look at the old hag, woman alittle differtly.Yohji smiled and nodded yes, and paid her. "Here son you might like this too." she said handing his a small crystal on a sliver chain.

'"Thank you, you're the best." Yohji gave her a big smile and ran over to Aya. Aya opened the door and started for the car. Yohji came up to him and tried to give the charm to him but Aya just took it and put around Yohjis neck.

"She wanted you to have it, she can probably tell the freaks been touching you."

"Gee," Yohji rolled his eyes,"I've been trying to forget that. Thanks a lot."

"Get in. I'll take you out for dinner, if you behave in the car."Aya smiled and shut the door for Yohji then ran over to his side and jumped in..Voom they where gone in a flash.

"Hey, some thing bugging you?" Yohji asked. Aya was fast with the car and all but he seem to want to get out of there.

"Don't how to say this but I felt like some one was watching us."Or walk on our graves he thought. But he wouldn't tell the blonde that.

The old woman keep her eye on the S&M man now walking though her store the psychic alarms in her shop started when he entered and just keep going off.

"Hey there, those two guys, mates of mine really what they looking for?" he smiled and fear ran down her back. A ghost of an old fish monger told her that it would be wise to tell the boys could take care of the living and he was not her problem.

"Ghost trouble." she nodded down toward a candle stand.

"Ghostess" Fafarello laughed and left the shop and old lady. The door locked its self and the old woman slide to the floor a monster had just been in her shop, wait till she tells the girls.

Fafarello bounced from roof top to roof top trying to find the angels but the Red one had sensed him he knew it by the way he took the golden one away. He had left the hag alive because she would scare small children with that face, and he needed to be after his boys. He would just go back to the fowler shop and wait. As he arrived he herd the porsche pull up.

Aya had a bag from some fast food place and Yohji had the occult bag. They where just about in the door when the blond stepped back. The small one with big eyes came out on the side walk. "Now please for me try to be nice. He is really sorry he thought he was crazy and you, Aya would have Manx put him away." Aya just stood no movement, Yohji patted the boys head and smiled.

"I've taken care of the ghost problems right here. KenKen and his friend will not be any trouble to us. With this salt and this candle and these prism here there will be no ghost where we don't want a ghost."Yohji smiled and walked into the shop, Aya nodded and followed. Omi felt weird like someone was there but hey they had a ghost about. He followed the others in, Yes a ghost was about but a monster was on the roof across the street.

Fafarello wanted to see the golden angel cry before he went home but wahat to do to get this done he thought and then he rembered his cell phone. He called information and got the fowler shop number. He then jumped down to the chicken fast food trash cans and found the perfect bone and wrapped it up in abit of news paper and put it in before the door and ran and called from a safe place where he could see every thing.

The phone rang and Ken picked it up,"Yohji its for you. Some girl trying to hide her voice."

"Hello,"Yohji answered strange since he been with Aya he didn't really get many calls from girls, but some fan girls did call just to here the voices or an a dare from their friends. "Are you still there?" Yohji face then became very white and he dropped the phone to the floor. Aya raced around the table and caught him before he hit the floor..Omi pick up the phone but was a dead line now.

"Yohji, what was it ?"Aya whispered to him.

"FA...f...Fafarello..he..he...on front door..."Yohji just shook. Omi knelt down by the bigger blonde and Aya and Ken ran to the door. There was something out on the side walk

Ken opened the door and they looked around. They herd the other two behind them and motioned them to stay back. Ken went out and poked the thing and it rolled open the thing inside could be a finger maybe, but not wanting to touch it, he wasn't sure.

"What did he say Yohji?" Abyssinian asked.

"There was a surprise for me and would I cry for him"Yohji just stepped back in the doorway. Great just great Aya thought to himself.

"Well, Ken what is it?"

"YOU, want me to pick it up?" his eye wide in disbelief. Rio was now out there with Ken and reached out to touch it the bone flew into the sky inches from Kens nose. Ken jumping back from a the flying bone fell and bam down on his ass. Aya just looked around to see if the neighbors where out to see. The then took the bone and walked into the shop. Ken looked around and picked himself up. And ran into the shop.

"I"ll kill that bastard for this!"Aya stated going to was hhis hands and throw the bone away. "Chicken bone, hope he chokes on one"

"Gee Ken you are afraid of the strangest things"Rio said then laughed.

They where all almost back in the kitchen when the knock was herd on the door the glass raddled in the frame. "Balinese did you like it!" there was Fafarello at their door.Aya pushed his way to the door ready for the kill but the berserk was gone. Now Yohji and Omi where both crying dam it all.

"


	11. Chapter 11

HH 2005b

Ken sat in his room a little upset with himself a chicken bone had scared him, and when he and Aya had got outside the monster was gone. They had gone back in the shop and made Yohji and Omi lock themselves down in the mission room and call Manx, while they went and search the block around the shop. When they had returned Manx had told Omi to keep the store shut for a few days and she was coming over to see what to do next. The others had gone to their rooms to pack they had figure Manx had thought to move them out for awhile since Fafarello now knew where they were.

"Hey maybe we can go to the beach its great this time of year"Rio said.

"What its cold and wet." Ken replied.

"All in what you go for. I would go and get a fire going and snuggle close to my new hunny bunny babe, get the picture." He smiled remembering what it had been like when alive. "Hey you think Aya would Ummmm you know with..." a soccer ball went though his head and Rio faded out. A dis in body voice said "chicken bone will get youooooooooooooooooooo"

Ken just hide his head under the pillow, he wanted to cry.

Yohji put the candles and things back into the bag and set it next to the suitcase, he figure the ghost would come along with Ken since he was the haunted person. That meant they would have the ghost with them as long as they had KenKen. He didn't tell Aya this because Aya would tell Manx to send he some where else. Poor Ken had been throw so much and now the creep was stalking them at there home. Cry for me fallen angel he had said to him over the phone, your so beautiful when you cry. Yohji looked around the room for Aya but he couldn't see him the hallway door was open so he must have gone to the bathroom to get something, he wasn't far if he just stopped thinking about the call and the creep Fafarello he would be just fine.

He jumped a noise came from the window don't look just walk slowly toward the door. TSKK the sound came again "Not funny Ghost boy."he whispered.

"Hey, blonde boy its not me, and you don't want to see who it is so I would run if I was you," Rio said slowly. Yohji did not think a moment he ran out the door screaming for Aya and Rio being a mannered ghost shut the bed room door. He then walked over to the window and frosted it up."cold hey killer boy, wonder if I could freeze your nuts off." Fafarello seemed to know when to hide and run because, when Aya got to the back yard he found foot prints and a rope but no Fafarello. They had to leave now and soon where was she.


	12. Chapter 12

HH 2005c

The place they went to was a small island with tiny huts, Kritiker use the place for training some special units. Ken looked around you could walk the whole place in a day and Manx would come and bring supplies weekly. Omi had his laptop and keep mostly to himself coming around for dinner. He said he was getting his reports and home work caught up. Aya and Yohji found a hut down aways from the other two down the beach. Omi would giggle and say they where acting like they where on a honeymoon. Rio keep saying Ken should sneak down and look in on them. Ken just shook and walked as far away as he could from a ghost.

Fafarello sat in his room there was nothing he could do the kittens had gone away, and he knew it wasn't safe to go back to their home the spies and others were every where. Schu had told him that if he keep his antics up they would leave him for there own safety. Crawford just couldn't understand the hold the angels now had over him. The feeling he never had before, he meet the angels the red angel of death the way he flew and slew it was unbelievable. The golden one had as held his interest from the first, the blonde just didn't fit in with the gore and dirt, he stood above it some how. Then he saw the big picture when he realized he was there to keep the angel of death happy and working and this he did well. He would find them soon and they would all be happy together.

"Ken come here you just won't believe it."Rio shouted. Ken who had just came to think of the ghost as a normal ran into the other room to what he wanted. There on the TV was a story about the Chang house.

We have been trying to find the poor boy attacked last year, by the psycho. We are planing a stay here with a famous ghost buster Dr. Van Takie. We hope he can prove that it was shock ...

Ken ran from his tiny little hut down to Omis." Omi Omi, You just won't believe what I just herd. How could they" Omi stood at his door he had herd Ken coming and meet and showed him in." Channel 45 I think turn it on."

Yes people I well clean this house clean of the horror that is here. I will send the poor souls into the light. We hope that with extra police that will be here no psycho killers this time. the news girl giggle.

"They want a psycho killer to show up it's a invitation. What kind of nuts are they. If Fafarello sees this he'll be there."Omi said hanging his head. "Well lets go tell Aya and Yohji and see if Manx knows,"


	13. Chapter 13

HH2005d

Aya had taken to their little hut, like a kitten to milk, he was at peace here. Yohji was happy to with the crystals and candles and other things he brought with him the ghost was keep at bay, and he and Aya we're left to themselves. The hut was a one room with a curtain to pull around the toilet and shower. They had a futon in the middle of the room and not far from the wood stove. The small little kitchen was not really touched since they all meet in one of the other huts they used for dinners and meetings and if they wanted to be around Ken n ghost. Aya would just roam around nake or just in boxers he said why worry with clothes when they where just takeing them off most of the time. It was strange but Yohji would put on shorts what if some one would just stop by he would say.

So when the yelling was herd coming closer Yohji looked over at Aya with well are you going to put something on. When Ken started to knock on the door Aya had sliped on his black jeans, and when the other boys entered he was standing by the sink. Ken looked around for he had not ever been in here, it was a sex den. Aya had taken to being leader of the pack and now was living like it. How unfair Ken felt it was. Yohji sat up on the futon and smiled. Ken looked over at Aya and saw he had his pants on but the Zipper was undone, what did they walk in on, his dirty

mind began to run. Rio was starting to rub off on him.

"To what do we owe the visit."Aya said with a frown

"Oh Aya some TV satiation is having a Halloween show at the Chang house. The crazy host is trying to find Fafarello, too"Omi cried out. Yohji looked over to Aya like he was ready to cry. "They said they where looking for Ken to see how he was doing now, after being attacked."

"True, I mean, after what happened to me you think the place would 've been torn down. How could the cops let them set this up."Ken rattled off. .

"Money"replied Aya, walking over and kneeling down by Yohji. "Some people will do any thing for it."

"Well its none of our problems. I'm sure Manx will put people out to get Fafarello, and when his dead we can go back home."Yohji said as he leaned into Aya.

"Yohji, I think we should go back after..."

''ARE YOU NUTS KEN!" Aya shouted. "Do you want to be a ghost too, Or maybe he'll try Omi or Yohji this time. Rememberer what happened at the shop."Aya had said all that Ken couldn't believe it.

"Hey don't take it all out on Ken." a voice said. Aya, Omi, and Yohji looked around

then all eyes landed on Ken. Yes it was the ghost Rio sticking up for him. He was out on the porch looking in and watching the goings ons. True Aya was right the jerk did seem fixated on Yohji and seeing him cry, so may be he was right about not leaving. Ken just should not take the blame for killer boys problems, Ken and I had the worse of the deal right. Then again if things were different and he had the boyfriend Aya had he would be antsy too. Wait now he was loosening his train of thought, keep Kens name clean and in away his too.

" Now you have your ghost boyfriend fighting for you! Ken I just can't take this Get out of here! Let me think and we'll all meet in the dinner hut in an hour. Omi see if you can get a hold of Manx." Aya said waving Ken and Omi from the hut.

"Yes we do need to know what Kritiker is thinking about this it may be out of our hands. Ok in the hour then."Omi waved and went off to his hut to get info. Ken just walked down the three steps when he herd the door shut.

"Yes, Ken you've been thrown out. You know if Aya was ugly he be dead by now"Rio said. Ken rolled his eyes, he was stuck with his fate. In the beginning he had wanted Yohji and then he had thought Aya was the greatest he would jump back and forth between

them. There had been times when he thought the three of them, but now he could see he was always out looking in."Hey don't mope you still have me, KenKen."then Rio laughed and Kens bones chilled.

Aya turned away from the door to see Yohji not the happy camper he had been fifteen minutes before. Dam, Aya had hoped things would last a bit longer.

"You don't think they'll send us in? Do you?" Yohji asked. Aya knew that Fafarello had really scared Yohji. Hell the whole bone thing had scared him. That night in the house he had said he was killing Ken for them. Fafarello had some weird thing in his head that killing Ken and scaring Yohji was endearing him to them. Why did the nutcase want to be with them, Or was he just wanting them. In truth only the berserker knew and he was so messed up who could really tell. It was best to just stay away from him. Ken and his stupid haunted house, life just wasn't the same.

"Yohji, I'm sure they won't send us in. If by some strange reason they think they should, we are not going."Aya said sitting down next to him and giving a hug. Yohji hugged back. He then pulled away and laid back and closed his eyes

"Wake me when its time to go, o-kay Aya"

"Ok, You rest" Aya just pulled his legs up to his chest and shighed.

Ken was sitting in the dinner hut waiting for the others listening to Rio sing with the radio. He wanted his chance at him, himself. It had not been a fare fight last time. He was not weak he could hold his own in a fight. Fafarello had jumped him from behind and the house and the other psychic energy in the house had thrown him of balise. "Hey baby baby" Rio cooed over by his ear. "Hay Ken dance with me. You need to lighten up a bit. YOU have let Aya get to you. I know his hot and that you had hoped that one day, Hey even I had hoped but now I think we've be shot out of the water by a blonde." Rio was pulling energy and taken from. Ken always got a little freaked by this. No movie he had seen was the way things happened in real life.

"Why are you doing that now for?" Ken asked.

"I want to be part of the big pow wow, and if Aya doesn't see me he'll pretend I"m not there. I want to be here I want to be seen. I"m tried of the ghost boy sh– they give me." Rio went about flinging his arms wildly around to make a point. Omi walked in and had this OH face on. This would not be good to have going on right now.


	14. Chapter 14

HH2005ee

Omi couldn't believe his eyes there was Rio dancing around like he was alive. The way Ken acted he was. This upset Omi because he had been replaced by this ghost, he was now Kens best friend. In some ways Ken had changed for the better, but He was leaving them behind. Omi knew that one day Weiss would go their separate ways. He and Manx had talked that when his school days where behind him he would head Kritiker. He had planed things out on how things would work. He had a place set for Yohji and Aya, but never did know what to do with Ken. When Manx had left them here on the island she had mentioned how strange Ken had become and that he may need medical help. Omi had thought to tell her that the ghost was real but then thought better of it.

"Hey Omi, boyo what you thinking use? You've been quiet since you walked in."Ken asked, bringing him out of himself.

"Oh you know this and that. Nice to see you in form Rio. I wonder if the cameras

are on and if they can pick you up." He said to them but mostly to himself. Kens eyes went wide and he looked a bit in shock.

"Cameras:"

"Why, yes. Yohji found them around and covered up most of the lenses, or disconnected some, but I'm sure we didn't get all of them. You know he did spend most of the time on his hut. I think there was seven or eight in mine. I told him to leave some up and running so if something did happen we could use them. I posted a memo on them over on the board."

"Oh I see..."

"I readed it Omi. I guess I could have told Ken." Rio said. Omi just shook his head.

"Ken did you read any thing posted on the board?"

"Well no, sorry Omi." he said with his big sad eyes Omi don't be mad at me, look. Omi smiled at him this look always worked on him. Ken was wrong though to not read what was put up there.

"You know I didn't just put that stuff up there for fun, Ken" Omi poked him with his finger, Ken smiled big he liked this it was like old times. Yohji smiled at the sight he saw when he walked in, it was like walking in the kitchen back home. Aya was right behind him He just zoned in on Rio.

"Lets get this going. I have things to do."Aya stated, to the group. Things to do Ken thought, like what, sit in the dark, practice his sword, or jump Yohji, beyond that what else was there to do.

"Well, Manx doesn't think we should go back. some higher ups think Ken should go back as bate. The radio satiation tried to stop the TV show but money talks. They will have plenty of agents there, so we not worry. Manx said if things go well we'll be back home by Christmas." Ken looked around the other three seemed happy with this.

"I know you think this is a good thing but hey. I need to go. I can't just let some under agents take out my enemy. We look like wimps, if we just stay here and hide." Ken said. The others just looked at him and then each other.

"Ken you just don't know."Yohji started, only to be stopped by Aya. "I think its time to come clean about that night."

"I know you think its best but..."

"How bad can it be" Omi put in.

"Bad"

"Hey its what happed to us, and I would like to know"Rio said.

"Me too me too" Ken chimed in.

"Go ahead Yohji tell them."Aya said going over to sit at the table.

"Well, you know we where outside, and Omi was in the house with Jem, and Rio. We herd noises up stairs and started up. I saw three ghost women in the hall outside the room you where in. The blood was every where and Aya was in the room first. Rio was dead on top of you. Fafarello seemed to be talking with some one, had to be Mastermind. He turned to see us and told us how that he was doing this, killing Ken, so that he could be with us. He was sure if you where gone we would let him take your place. He wanted to be with us. Aya tried to kill him but Mastermind got him to jump out the window. Aya found you where still alive, but thought it would better if we weren't found with the bodies. So we slipped out the back. Fafarello has been following Aya and me around since then. Manx said not to alert you if all that was happening was the stalking. I hate keeping you guys out of the loop but hey nothing was doing till the weird bone thing. Guess he got tired of just looking.

"You saw the ghost women?" Ken asked.

"Ken, don't you think the fact that Fafarello is follwing us around and wanting you dead more import."Omi shouted at him.

"Hey I remember the cold and the ghost of Chang but how did I get up stairs?" Rio asked.

"It was Mastermind he took over when you got froze by Chang."Yohji replied.

"It has to do with their leader Precog not wanting us dead yet. "Omi said.

"Yohji, you can see ghost?" Ken tried again.

"KenKen really it's the living that will get you, but to answer your question. Yes some times I see things. "Yohji walked over and sat next to Aya at the table.

"So we wait it out, right. I mean unless they want to use Ken for bate?" Omi interjected.

"Yes we wait."Aya said.

"I have no desire to go back there."Yohji agreed.

"So what I want means nothing." Ken said.

"We hear you Ken, but you've been out voted."Omi said.

"Should I start dinner now?"Omi asked going to the fridge.

"Want some help?" Yohji asked getting up to help. Aya glared over at Ken and Ken knew the decision was made.

"I think I'll take a walk."Ken said going out the door. Omi turned to stop him but Yohji put a hand on his shoulder.

"He needs time to himself." Aya said, and got up to help with dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

HH2005ff

Ken could not believe they we're happy to just sit this out. He was willing to take the heat why not them. He walked down the beach listening to the waves wash up on shore. It was peaceful here and they did need time off to themselves but Fafareelo belonged to them he was their kill. He kicked at a shell and sighed. He was alone he noticed no Rio. So now even he was leaving him. "I'm a loser," Ken said to himself. He walked and walked, not taking in the time.

"Hey, Ken they ate and put the dishes away. Your food is left on the side table for you. Omi was going to find you but Aya stopped him."Rio said. So he had stayed to watch what the others where up to.

"So their just going to let me sulk. Aya thinks it good for your soul."Ken giggled a little, if not for Yohji Aya would sulk the time away. "I wish we could just leave here be with other people for awhile. "

"Its hard on you, I know. I kind of miss the night life."

"No not that. You have to know I like Aya, I tried to get him to see me, but ..."

"Yeah, the blonde is hard to not to see."

"True but Yohji really didn't do that much. Aya had eyes for Yohji long before Yohji noticed. Aya always thought of me as some geeky teammate with a crush."

"Yes, Yohji is the key we need him to change his mind. Maybe Omi would help us with it. You do know the kid likes you, right." Ken turned and was shocked at the info Rio had just spoke. "Boy Ken you are a little dunce aren't you?" Rio then laughed. Omi liked him that explained so much now. He was an idiot.

"Do you think Omi would help?"Rio spoke up after a puase.

"No lets not use Omi any more. Yohji is the one we need so lets think how to deal with him."Ken couldn't use Omi not when he had so many times before even if he didn't really know he was doing it. "I wish there was a boat around."

"There is a boat. Its over on the other side of the island."

"What what what ..."Ken stuttered

"There's a memo on it. Oh thats right you don't read the broad."Rio just rolled his eyes. "It's a small boat, but two people and a ghost could use it to get to the main land."

"Two people? But I think we need all of us to do this." Ken said.

"Well that goes with out saying but we just have to get Yohji over to the main land the others will follow, right."

"I don't see Yohji getting into a tiny two man boat out in the ocean, you know that shark thing, and then running away with us to a haunted house."

"Well, we don't really ask him. We kind of take him when no one is looking."

"Take him?"

"Use your head Ken. WE Take him for a ride and then the others find us gone they will be there lickdy spit. You know, Aya will probably swim to get to kill you."Rio laughed that ghostly laugh that sent chills throw your bones. Ken stood there thinking it over, the risks and the time they had left them. Only a week was left and then Halloween would pass them by, and Fafarello would be dead or have taken out some incests. Ken looked over at the ghost was this really their only choice.

"We could talk to Yohji, he might change his mind"Ken said

"If we try that then we loose the surprise and the plans a bust."

"Ok we'll do it your way, when?" Rio smiled.

"Tomorrow night. The sooner the better and I herd a storm is coming for Halloween night, so the better for our boat ride before then."

"How are we to get Yohji to come?"

"Omi has something that will put him to sleep. We prick him and run like hell to the boat and once we hit the high seas we'll be on our way." Rio and Ken slapped hands in the air the plan was sealed. Ken knew it was wrong and Omi and Aya would be very upset but he needed to get there.


	16. Chapter 16

Hh2005gg

Yohji got up when he herd his name from out side. .He was very careful not to wake Aya up. He put on his shorts and grab a shirt he figured the breeze from the ocean would be chilly and if Rio was around there was always a chill in the air. Ken had probably come to try and talk him in to changing his mind. Best that Aya slept though it and a big fight was avoided. Ken was standing at the foot of the stairs. Yohji came down. "What is it Ken." he asked.

"Lets go over there so Aya doesn't here, ok?"

"Ok, I don't really want to wake him with this." Yohji said and started over to the area Ken had pointed out. Ken smiled asleep oh the luck. "Ken, I know this is about the Fa...

Hey what the..."was all he got out Ken couldn't wait and as soon as they got out of hearing range hit Yohji with the stun dart. Thanks Omi your always helping me. Rio appeared at the opening in the pathway. Ken rolled Yohji in a blanket and pulled hin over his shoulder and took to the path. Following Rio was great he had a glow about him so it was easy to see him up ahead. There was the boat, it was working out great. He had come over earlier to get it ready but now at night with the moon on the water, he felt like he was stealing away in the night with his bride, like the pirates of old. Ken stop day dreaming you've got a long way to go. He set Yohji in and watch Rio kneel at bow. He then pushed the boat out into the waves and jumped in. He turned and started the tiny motor, and it roared to life he tuned out into open seas. The journey begins, he thought.

Aya rolled over he was cold, he reached out and found no Yohji there. He jump into a sitting pose, and looked around the curtain was open so he was not using the jon. He was not getting a drink, but wait he could have gone to the dinner hut for food. Aya got up put some jeans on and ran out the door. "Yohji Yohji "he yelled. As he got closer to the hut the panic grew the lights where out and the place looked empty. "OMI OMI come here!" He shouted as he ran for the younger boys hut. He got to the door and pushed it open."OMI I ...Yohji where ...I mean ..."Aya looked and saw the blonde was not here and took for Kens place, he could not see Yohji going there but where else. "YOHJI Yohji Do you here me!" he screamed as he broke Kens door in. Omi had got up and ran out into the night after Aya. Had woke him. "Ken not here. Yohji hate that ghost he would not go..."Was Aya crying Omi couldn't really tell.

"Did you check the "

"Yes Yes I looked there first. Thought he got hungry. Not there not here not any where, what if they found us what if Fafarello was here?" Aya ran to his hut and returned with his sword. He started running down the beach wildly, when Omi had a thought the little boat, but Ken never read... but Rio did..

"Aya the boat on the other side of the island!" Omi shouted and went back for his stun darts. Aya took to the path and was eaten up by the dankness. Omi got to his trunk and opened it

his eyes grew larger then before one of his darts was missing. Oh Ken please don't have done what I think you've done. Omi got up and ran after Aya.

When Omi got to the other side Aya was kneeling looking at where the boat should be but wasn't. Omi could not believe Ken was that brain dead to steal Yohji and go out on his own. How could he. They we're in danger it was not just some little theat to them, and Yohji gods the nut case had a thing for him. Then if he wanted Aya to come he would go to the gate of hell to get Yohji back, and now Ken was on the shine list and no one could save him this time. Omi wasn't sure if even he wanted to. How could he do this.

"I Will Kill Him!" Aya growled out. "Get Manx we have to get the hell after them and fast. Get her to send a chopper."Aya said as he got to his feet and started back for the huts. "We kill Ken by mid-night." Omi went after him but turned to looked to the empty spot where the boat had been, Oh KenKen, he then ran for his radio to call Manx.


	17. Chapter 17

Seconded

Ken hoped the water would be less choppy as they got farther from the shore. The tiny boat rocked back and forth he even thought for a minute it might capsize but it didn't. It took longer then he thought but now with the main land in sight what now.

"Hey Rio we don't have a car." Ken said.

"Don't tell me you've never hot wired one, 'Gone in 60 seconds'."

"Oh I see. Then off to the house."Ken jumped up as they hit the shore. And pulled the boat on land. He then crept up to the parking lot to find a car. The people where all in the bar listening to the band, the lot was empty. He saw a red one he thought was nice but Yohji was to tall for it. He searched till he herd Rio say the blondes coming to. A silver van was not to far away. He found the door unlocked, but no keys. He ran back and picked Yohji up out of the boat and brought him back up to the van and dumped him in the back on the floor between the seats.

Ken took some time with getting the van started, usually it was Omi or Yohji who did this. Rio was happy as they left the beach behind them.

"Don't speed we have a kidnap victim and a stolen car here."

"I know, but the cops will treat us better then Aya will"

"I was thinking if we go to the house now, we'll be found out."

"No there's a shed in the back of the property. No ghost active so no one ever goes there. I use to hang there with Kase in the old days. It was our party house. No one ever found us there."

"Parties humm. Well we'll need supplies if we are to stay there."

"Lets put some more miles behind us and then I'll stop and buy the stuff we need"

"You have cash right?"

"Some why?" Ken asked Rio. Rio couldn't believe this guy was still alive, boy that Omi kid had to have taken good care of him.

"If you use your credit card they can track you,"

"OH yeah. Forgot that."Ken giggled.

"Ughhh mmmm...Aya... Hey Where the shit I'mm...Ken what the hell did you do!" Yohji was awake great. Yohji tried to get up but found his hands tied behind his back the blanket was wrapped tight around him and he rolled over till he could see Kens head over the back of the seat. "Aya is going to kill you. Where the hell are we?"

"Hey Ken sleeping beauty is awake. Hi there beautiful have a nice nap?" Rio asked as he took form so Yohji could see him. Ken just stared straight ahead hoping Yohjj would fall back to sleep.

"Ken I want answer NOW!"Yohji shouted as he rolled around harder to get out of the blanket. "KEN KEN KEN !"

"We're going to the Chang house for the Halloween party pretty baby." Rio said smiling down at him. Was Ken a nut insane however you put it crazy. Yohji closed his eyes and tried to think, a dream that was it had to be when I open my eyes again Aya will be here and we'll be in the hut and ...Yohji opened his eyes to Rio staring at him. The fell of the car moving down the road.

"Ken I don't want to go to the Chang house. Stop the car and let me out."Yohji thought treat him like the nut case he was and he might get away.

"Yohji I'm sorry but I need you for the plan to work."Ken finely said.

"What plan?" Yohji asked back.

"The one where I kill Fafarello" Ken said.

"Don't worry beautiful nothing going to get you."Rio put in.

"Ken, please think about this. I know if you let me go I can fix things with Aya and Omi and Kritier too."

"How by saying I'm a nut. Yohji this will work you'll see. Omi will find us by Halloween night and Aya well you safe and being there he'll see things my way then and we can finish what started that night a year ago." Ken put his foot down on the gas petal and gave more gas. "Now talk nice or I'll gag you." Ken added.


	18. Chapter 18

HH2005ii

Aya was fit to be tied, Manx couldn't seem to make him less so, he hummed with tension. The ride in the helicopter was no fun and you could cut the tension with a knife, sword. Omi tried to explain why Ken had done what he did but Aya would shine him under his breathe. A car was waiting for them and the car ride seemed to be leading in the same way as the chopper. "Where to?" the driver said.

"Aya, why don't you tell us where."Manx asked.

"To that dam house."Aya growled out. The car took from the curb an was off.

"You think he'll go there."Omi put in.

"Yes. His a dumb ass."Aya smile a small evil smile, it frightened Omi. "He will go there and he will think I will let him be. Oh but he be wrong and as his head rolls to the ground he'll know that he did me wrong." Aya held up his hand as Omi was about to talk. "Don't worry Fafarello can take his place." he then closed his eyes, to show the topic was closed.

Yohji hated the ride he would roll with the sway of the van. Ken was in a panic for some reason. The trip into the quick mart did not go well for him, but why. Rio had faded away and had not come back, that could be it. Ken seem to be doing the ghost bidding. "This is it the unused back way." Ken said.

"OH good we are never our deaths now. Ken be a pal and lets go home to die." Yohji moaned out.

"Now don't fret so, pretty one, Ken will keep you alive."Rio chimed in.

"Don't call me names and don't talk to me. Ken how can you let this ghost talk for you and or tell you what to do. I'm just trying to help you. Keep you alive."Yohji ranted.

"Yohji he just says what I'm afraid to. I want to clean the slate with Fafrello and this is the only way. I know deep down you know it too."

"Ken. Please I know you think..."

"Look there the gardeners shed just where I remember. I know we'll have to clean a bit but its only for a few days."


	19. Chapter 19

HH2005jj

Yohji could not believe this was the place, it was more than dirty even the spider webs where full of dirt. The floor was at less five inches higher from the dirt on the floor. He stopped at the door way and didn't take another step. "Ken, I just can't go in there." he then tried to step back. He was meet with a shove, he pushed back and Ken pushed harder. Ken then put his weight behind it. Yohji looked up from the dirt cloud he had just made, the tears forming in his green eyes. "Ken...how how...lookkk...what you have done to me." then the tears fell.

"Yohji please I didn't mean to push that hard." Ken said softly. He bent down by his friend to wipe the rears away. This only made things worst. Yohji now had a dirty stained face. He looked at Ken pleading for him to stop before it got even worst then it all ready was. Ken looked around Rio was no where to give a word of help so he went with his heart and hugged, his hands tied behind his back, friend a little to tight.

"Ken let go of me! I can't believe you!" Yohji shouted and wiggled trying to break the hold. Was Ken brain dead, well of course he was, please please just let go. Yohji was going to freak out. He tried to hold back think nothing of this Ken was just trying to be nice. That worked till Ken started to move his hands up Yohjis back.

"Shhhh Yohji it will be ok, I'll clean things up you'll see."Ken whispered

into his ear. He then pulled Yohjis head closer to his own shoulder. Ken then squeezed Yohji a little to much. "Do not worry I'll take good care of you."

"KEKKEN LET ME THE HELL GOOOOO NOW!"Yohji screamed back into Kens ear. Ken dropped his grip a bit but still had Yohji in his hands.

Aya jumped from the car before it had stopped. They we're by the big house. He took the steps three at a time. Omi herd the door slam open. He jumped out and started to follow when Manx grab his arm. "Omi don't get In Ayas way." She said as she let go. Omi ran after. Manx picked up her phone and made a call. Aya was a blur to the eye as he looked throw the house. Omi saw that no one had cleaned up from the last visit. The table and other radio stuff was still there..

"Not here not here!"Aya shouted to no one but the air. He then ran out into the yard. He was running around in a circle that he made bigger around the house with each pass.

Manx and Omi stood on the porch watching him loose his mind. When on the like twentieth pass he didn't come around the house.

"OH no he must have fallen or tripped."Omi cried and took for the back of the house.

"Omi Wait UP !"Manx called and started after him.

Aya could not believe it but he had herd Yohji scream. He then took for the sound. He went throw the bushes and brush tall grasses jumped logs nothing was going to stop him. He was sure he was going the right way when he thought for a moment he may have dreamed it when there it was again. "GET OFFFF GET HELLL...you...prev...Ken off!"

Then no sound at all. Then he saw it up a head a small shed over grown dirt was blowing out the door that was open.

Ken had lost himself or things where just gone to far. He didn't care Yohji felt good, holding on to, he never thought he would miss touching some one till he started holding his teammate. Even dirty Yohji smelled good, felt good. The screaming just seem to heighten the feelings he was having. He was lost in the moment. "Ken Ken Oh my gods the red head is here!" Rio tried to get Ken to listen but before Ken could hear the ghost or even realize the danger, Ayas fist meet his jaw and the foot to the abdoum . Ken was a ball of a mess on the dirt floor. Aya kicked him again then reached down for Yohji. A quick hug then a turn him a round and the ropes where cut. Yohji spun back around and grab onto Aya with thinking of never letting go.

"Aya" Omi gasped out.

"Oh good you found they."Manx said. Aya pulled his sword out and moved Yohji over to his left side so he had a good swing with his right arm.

"NO DO NOT KILL HIM!" both Manx and Omi shouted at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

Hh aa

Ken saw his life pass before his eyes, this was it Aya was going to kill him. Omi and Manx yelling seem to do nothing to stop the blade rushing for his throat. "Stop Aya, it was the ghost!" Yohji shouted and grabed the hand with the sword in it. Aya turned with a strange look on his face, Yohji had stopped him.

"Are you nuts? He tried...I don't know...I mean...Yohji, just let me." Aya stuttered out. Yohji just shook his head.

"He was possessed by that ghost and to kill him now would be wrong. Aya please just leave him and lets get out of here." there was the whine in Yohjis voice. Ken knew Yohji had just save him, but he needed to just stay still till Aya left the garners shed.

"Ok" Aya said as he took Yohjis hand and lead him out of the shed and back toward the main house. Manx turned to Ken but Omi nodded to her and she went after the two older boys.

"KenKen are you insane? NO do not bother with that, how could you? Aya wants you dead. I can't believe Yohji stopped him. I mean this place could mean death to any one of us.

Fafarello could be here now. Manx, she wants to put you away for your own good, the things she saw you doing on the island makes her sure you are deranged. I I just don't know..."Omi trailed off, he had a worried look in his big blue eyes.

"But Omi, you know that...I well

"What Ken?" Omi asked looking up at him. Ken knew this was his chance to win Omi over to his side, no time to falter now.

"Omi, I really need you to understand that this place is the answer to all the problems we have had for the past year." Ken give his most sincere smile.

"OK Ken. Will just get the others and head out."

When the two got to the house there was media circus, the new spook hunter was there to save the day or terror filled night with his greatness. Just wKen and Rio needed to save themselves, from their own abyss The great Sarmer had come to film the ghost in the house. Did these people not remember. The last time someone tried this a person died.

"Ken, don't let on that I'm speaking to you but, what is going on? I thought no one would really do this again. I kind of hoped it was just a set up to caught that psycho guy, that killed me." Rio said to Ken who was standing wide eye at the going ons. Aya was trying to get to the car to leave but had been stopped, by some of the media there for the show.

"I know you,"She said in a high pitched voice."you where here last year, so where you."She pointed her microphone at Yohji.

"No." was Aya only reply as he again tried for the car.

"Hey, you stop right there!" Sarmer shout to Ken who was now trying to hide. Ken just thought I am very dirty from rolling around in that dirt, I need to not be seen like this. Before he could take flight his arm was grabbed and the cameras where all on him.

"You're the boy that lived. Kimmi my sprit guide, says you are. Don't try to lie boy."he preformed for the news people. Sarmer was in his element here, and Ken was now caught in the web that was TV ghost hunting at its cheesiest. Omi and Manx just slide into to the crowd of on lookers. The news woman had given up on Aya and Yohji for the story that now was Ken.

"I don't see this Kimmi...Oh ...Wait there she is. Kind of old fashion in her dress but she is just over there. Ken just stay here and say nothing I'll go see if I can get anything from her." with that Rio was gone from Kens side. Kimmi was not that far from the group of living guest just off to the side in the shade of the trees.

"Hello, do you understand me?" Rio asked.

She looked him over then "Yes, I can."

"Can your human friend see me?"

"No, if not for me he would be nothing. Can your friend see me?"

"No."

"I think the tall blonde man over there can see us." She said pointing to Yohji.

"Yes, he knows we are here but see, I don't know. You do know the history of this place and how I died here?"

"Oh yes, Sarmer did his homework when this gem of a house came to us. He said this would bring us the big time. Seeing the three woman looking out the upstairs window I think he may be right." with this Rio looked up and yes in the window the three wives stood. He look back at Kimmi who was now watching the show that was Sarmer.

"Yes, my dear friends, we are about to enter the most haunted house." he waved his hands about like he was shoeing flies and reached for the knob.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

Hh21

"Hey you, Sarmer this is my show, stop stealing the guests and trumping my entrance." Dr. Von Takie

said sternly. Sarmer step back from said door and bowed to the Heir Doctor. Ken looked from one man to another when a pale, light blonde woman, walked on to the seen.

"Now boys we all don't want to show our dirty sheets in front, of every one. We are here to solve a ghostly puzzle." and with that she opened the door to the Cheng house.

"Oh if I could only push her." Kimmi said. She rolled her eyes and Rio giggled at her. HE had to die to find a girl he would have liked. Dali the pale blonde, walked fearlessly into the main hall with the two men right behind and then came the TV people, camera, lights, cable men. They had to film the hostess with the ghostess. Dali went right into her lines and pulled Ken in with her."Now dear boy where was it that the devil attacked you? We should start there first." She held the microphone up to Kens mouth but nothing came out.

"This is just great!" Rio shouted out but only Kimmi, Ken, and Yojhi heard him. He then rushed up to Kens aide.

"Do you feel the chill in the air? I believe we are not alone here. What do you have to say Kimmi my sprit guide?" Kimmi knew that Sarmer knew she was near and masking her form from the human mystic. She allowed her self to be seen to him and said .

"Yes, yes' I feel the others here in, there are three, ah no four in the house."

"What's that to mean?"

"There is another out here with us and that is who you felt. You need to leave the boy Ken alone. If you do this the ghost will leave you be."

"What could it do?" Sarmer boasted back to her. His other teammates had seen this before and just went about pouring light into the dark hall we're they would put up their head quarters for the up coming night.

Aya had pulled Yohji a way from the madden crowd to the car they had come in. Yohji was not happy about the turn of events and wish they could all run away from this place. The Tv people now had control of Ken, and Manx and Omi had faded into the on seekers. He was happy to be with Aya. The incident in the shed seemed so long ago now. He was still covered in dirt and this was making him upset but the ghost active was unnerving him as well.

"Yohji," Aya shook his arm. "I've brought you some clean clothes" Aya offered as a peace offering. He smiled over at Aya, he knew he was trying to make a bad time better.

"That's good of you but there is not place to change."

"Oh yur wrong there is the TV trailers. Come on we can go and do it now while every one is glued to that house." With a tug to Yohjis arm they where gone off to the trailers.

Ken could not believe he was being dragged off to that room, but the closer they came the more he began to relive that night again. He looked around for Rio and did not see him this one time he needed to know the ghost was near. Dali open the bed room door and the blood stains greeted them all as they entered the dark smelly room of death.


	22. Chapter 22

HH f

Fafarello could not believe his good luck the idiots where playing right in to his hands. These turn of events would surely bring the kittens back into town, how could they resist. He had made his plans for escape and was counting down the nights. Schuldich was on to him but he knew he wasn't reading his mind anymore the crazy and dark thoughts where to much for him. Fararello was happy that he could trouble Schu with the evil that was him, makes God cry.

"Hahahahahahahaha.........." he laughed and licked his favorite knife and smiled up at Schu, eat those bananas, Mastermind.

Schuldich just gave Fafarello a bored look and sweltered out off the room. Once out of the mad mans eyes, he quicken his pace. Crawford must know something he thought to himself. The oaken door was shut like always, but today this didn't stop Schu from just going in. When he entered he got the same mad face from Crawford, as when he usually just barged right in.

"Well? What is it this time?" Crawford said , looking back to the paper work on his desk.

"Farfie is up to something, when I try to get in his head, its just red, dark, and oozing. I was hoping that may-be you have had some kind of vision."

"No," he push his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed,"Fafarello has been absent from my visions, lately" Crawford then sat down in his chair. He motion for Schu to have a sit on the couch. Schu sat down looked to his leader for answers.

"You know that some TV station is having another go at that Cheng house in a few days. I think Farfie is looking for ward to a repeat performance, He is crazy enough to think the weiss kittens will show up too." Crawford looked dazed, what another trip to that place where these people not had enough of this ghost crap.

"Why would anybody bring this ghost house stuff up again? No, don't bother answering that, I all ready know." Crawfords eyes rolled back in his head. The vision hit him hard. Schu sprung to his sometime boyfriends side in a moment of time. Patting his beloved Bradleys, back he cooed

"Come on Brad, breathe though it baby" Crawford turned up to him and hit his arm away.

"I think we may-be to late already, I see Abyssinian running Fafarello threw already. Nagie is Farfie out there with you?" Crawford yelled out to the next room.

"No!" Nagie yelled back "Why?!"

"Then we may-be to late, hurry we needed to get to that house before night fall!"

"Why Halloween not for a few more nights." Schu stated.

"Yes, but the kittens have arrived, and the media is there to for scooping out shots and other TV stuff. We need to be gone, and now." the three took to there car and to the road.

"I hope the rain stays away this time, "Nagie said "it gave me headache, last time."


	23. Chapter 23

HH trailer

Aya took Yohji to the trailer furthest away from the maddening crowd , to their luck it was Dalis' trailer. The place was posh done in rich golds and browns, but the thing that brought the big smile to Yohjis face was the full size shower, ghost hunting was big bucks. Aya browsed around the place as Yohji cleaned up, he knew a clean Yohji, was happy Yohji, and the sooner they where away from here the better. He was siting on the plush tan sofa when Yohji walked out all clean and bright.

"Hey, this trailer has almost every thing." Yohji grinned to Aya, he looked like he owned the place with the way he was lying on the sofa. "May-be we should take the thing for a spin, see how we like it."

"Oh." Aya said getting up, and heading for the door. "We need to round up Manx and Omi and head for home." He poke his head out to see if the coast was clear. The throng of speck takers still surround the old house trying to get a peek inside .Aya wave for Yohji to follow and out into the coming night they went.

"Um, Aya, what about KenKen? We leaving him behind?" Yohji kind of whispered, whined. The look Aya gave said it all, hope no Fafarello came calling this time.

Fafarello could not believe his good blessings(small giggle) he was mashed into the main hall with a dozen or so nutty ghost fans. He then, since he knew the layout of house slipped away from the group as the security guards pushed the others out. The old Cheng guy had riddle the place with secret passage ways, so he could spy on the wives. By the time the ghost hunters along with Ken had gotten to the room, so to was he. Soon he knew he would be with his fallen angles, every soon.

Ken was getting dizzy from the smells the sights of the nights events. It had been a year ago, but now standing in the room where it all happened was to much for him, he swooned and hit the floor. Rio had reached out to catch him on reflex but Ken just went right trough his hands.

"Sorry mate, transparent hands, no catchy." he laughed. The Great Sarmer and Dr. Von Takie haded tried, everybody knew they could never help the living.

"My, you going for the poor victim, here. We don't have the time." Dali ordered to Ken who was still sitting on the floor. "Come on now. We've got a show to do and ghost to raise, I can't spend time on you." she stepped over him and went on with the monolog.

"Ken, Ken don't take that from her. You're the reason she's even here the living dead guy."Rio shouted to him. "It's our blood on the sheets not hers. Kick her ass" Rio then moved closer to Dali and the chill ran up her back.

"Quick, quick get the cameras over here. I feel a present." the TV crew turned the lenses to her and the two men ran to her side.

"Yes, you are right I feel the chill in the air" Dr. Von Takie said

"Let me," Sarmer chimed in, "Kimmi, Kimmi, do you see any other spirts here with you?" Kimmi looked to Rio for the answers, he wanted her to give. Rio looked to Ken now on his knees.

"Tell them its Cheng and his very mad." Rio replied, Ken just smiled up at him.

"It's the ghost of Cheng and he is very angry with the going ons in his house, he wants you gone" She told Sarmer.

"It's the ghost Cheng and he is not happy with us."Sarmer told the rest.

"Oh, good."Dali said "this will be a great ghost hunt!" she couldn't conceal her joy.

In the wall Fafarelle did a little jig things where going his way.

Out in the parking lot Aya grabed Yohjis arm and pulled him to the shadows, getting out of a black audi was Schwartz, minus one Fafarello


	24. Chapter 24

Death rattle

Ken had a feeling that things where not going his way. The ghost show woman was as blood thirst as Fafarello. Please Ken hope that the crowds had keep the berserk away. Rio had turned to the door of the bedroom. Kimmi to was staring at the door. The room became very cold. There seemed to be a frost in the air. Ken knew what it was. In they came the three wives.

"You need to leave"

"Yes hurry. Not only is Cheng coming but the knife killer is here too."

"What?"

"The insane one eye man is here." Ken was in shock. How when where.

"Rio where is Fafarello?" Rio turned to the ghost women.

"There behind the wall." Colleen pointed the inside wall west of the bed.

"You, Ken what are you doing? We need you here for the shot." Dali was having a time keeping the boy in line. She could see now why he was the victim.

"Are you all crazy the killer is here! We need to get out of here!" Ken started for the door only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Fafarello. He had the evil grin of a killer. The bloodlust was in his yellow eye. Ken had no weapon to speak of.

"There's a poker in the fire place!" Em yelled at him. Ken dropped and rolled for it. He turned poker in hand. To late for Dali though. Two of Fafarellos knifes where sticking out of her. She stood and gasped. Then she fell into the puddle of her own blood. Von Takie pulled the door open to the chill that was Cheng. Sarmer was hiding in the corner of the room crying for Kimmi to save him. Fafarello was dancing about the room painting it with the blood he got from cutting the camera man and the growing puddle from Dali. Ken keep he distance while trying to get a hit with the poker. Where was the rest of weiss.

Yohji made Aya come with him. He couldn't leave Ken to the likes of Fafarello. Omi was land locked in the crowd, so they were Kens only hope. Just like last time the two went though the back.

The cries could be heard coming from upstairs. Abyssinian took the lead. Keeping Balinese from that maniac was the main goal. Ken was second on the list. Aya knew tonight Fafarello was dead.

Ken hit the berserk in the head, blood gush from the cut. Ken was slowing down from the cold Cheng was causing. The three wives had enough and went for their dead husband. The wind they cause blew the frozen Takie into the hallway. Abyssinian jumped over the body and into the room. Fafarello was so into killing Ken he didn't see Abyssinian enter. The sword went thou the back of Fafarello and out his front. Blood rushed out. Abyssinian pulled the sword to the right and out. Fafarello fell to the floor. The life leaving him. Schu grabbed Crawford by the arm.

"To late. I don't feel him."

"Nagi."

"Come, we are to late." The remaining teammates went back to their car. Omi turned and saw the trio drive away.

"Manx, I think Aya and Yohji have saved Ken." She put her arm around the boy. Manx hope he was right.

Sarmer scurried out of the death room; He didn't evan call or look for Kimmi.

"KenKen are you all right? Did that psycho hurt you?" Yohji walked over to where Ken sat.

"No I'm fine now." Aya went over and kicked Fafarello. The body groaned Aya jumped ready for a new fight. The body of Dali started to move also.

"Zombies!"

Dali body jerked up.

"No, Ken its me, Rio."

"What?!"

"His right I'm in here." Kimmi said from Fafarello.

"The gods have given us a new chance." The two hugged each other.

"You are right. You have been given a new life use them well."Sarah said.

"We have been give the road into the light. We have come to say good-bye" With this the three faded into the Light.

"We have to get out of here before the cops show up." Yohji said getting up he gave Ken a hand up. Aya looked out to see if the coast was clear.

"Wait. Ken and I need to go down to the crowd."

"That's right. If we don't there will be questions about Dali."

"Your right. We'll take Faf........I mean Kimmi with us. Meet back up at the house when this house business is done. I'll phone Manx."

"Ok, Rio and I will end the show."

"See yah back at the house." with plan set the group broke up..

Aya had hot wired a car and dumped a few blocks from the shop. Manx had driven Omi home in the Kritiker car. About two hours later the mobile home of Dalis pulled up out side.

Sitting in the kitchen with Kimmi [Fafarello] was upsetting. Aya wanted things back to normal.

"Came to pickup Kimmi."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rio and I talked on the way here. We think that Kimmi could change Fafarellos body enough."

"Yes. Kimmi and I could still hunt ghosts with those idiots."

"True Manx could help out." They all had pizza and beer and sent the two new free sprits on there way.

"You know it will be weird not having Rio around," Ken sighed.

It was a quiet after noon. No school girls. Not much business at all. Aya was cleaning clean windows Yohji was looking watching Aya. When Aya would look over, Yohji glanced at his magazine. Omi was reading a school book. When Ken came running in.

"Look there's a new haunted house.................."Ken was hit by a book, a magazine, and a wet rag.

"NO MORE HAUNTED HOUSES KEN!!!" the others yelled.

the end

I don't own weiss. Sadly the house this story was for was tore down. Hopeful the story will keep.


End file.
